


How To Kill A God - Step One: Tame The Demon [DE]

by Xenoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Demons, Gen, Gods, Monsters
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenoe/pseuds/Xenoe
Summary: Ein misslungener Überfall verbannt Kassandras Schwester in eine unbekannte Sphäre. Ihr wird Hilfe versprochen - aber nicht umsonst.Inmitten eines Krieges zwischen den Göttern muss sie für einen Priester ein altes Relikt beschaffen. Durch ihre Portale reist sie in fremdartige Sphären voller Monster und Dämonen, Wunder und Schrecken.Nicht zuletzt kämpft sie mit sich selbst und der Gewissheit, auf einer Reise ohne Wiederkehr zu sein.Und während Kassandra immer mehr Hintergründe aufdeckt, kommen auch Freunde und Feinde ihren Geheimnissen gefährlich nahe.- CrossPosted -
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

“Hast du gehört, Kassandra?”

Taub und fern drückte Sareas Hand meine Schulter, als würde ich träumen. Ein Albtraum. Ich kauerte in der Asche unseres einstigen Dorfes. _Sie haben zur_ _ückgeschlagen_. Mein leerer Blick schweifte über die gruselige Szene, huschte schnell weiter, erschrak sich vor jedem Detail. Qualm stach in meinen Augen, bohrte sich tief in meine Lunge.

“Ich sagte, deine Schwester ist noch nicht verloren.”

Meine Mentorin beugte sich zu mir herunter. Sie war hochgewachsen und sehnig, stets ein Fels in der Brandung. Jetzt spiegelten sich ihre über dreihundert Jahre Lebensspanne in ihrem hageren Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen. _Hab sie noch nie so ersch_ _öpft gesehn. So fertig mit allem_.

 _Gut, hab auch noch nie unser Dorf in Schutt und Asche gesehn_. Meine Augen trauten sich auf den verbrannten Schatten vor mir, der einmal meine Schwester gewesen war. Zuckten sogleich wieder weg. Die Welt schimmerte feucht, meine Finger krallten sich in die tote Erde. Die ausgebrannten Gebäude um uns lehnten sich zu mir, schlossen mich ein, drohten mich zu ersticken.

“Sie wurde nur in eine fremde Sphäre gezogen. Wir können zu ihr kommen”, versuchte Sarea es weiter, ihre stahlgrauen Augen mitfühlend wie selten.

Zwei lange Schatten streckten sich mir von den Überresten meiner Schwester entgegen, wie ausgestreckte Arme, festgebrannt für die Ewigkeit. Nicht einmal Knochen hatte die magische Explosion gelassen. _Warum?_

_Warum waren wir zu sp_ _ät? Warum ham sie das gemacht?_

“Auf, heb dich.” Sareas Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. “Ich weiß, auch du spürst sie noch. Wir finden sie. Koste es, was es wolle.”

Mit runden Augen blickte ich hoch zu ihr, ein Anker inmitten des Chaos.

“Ich versteh nicht. Wie konnt das passieren?”

“Sie ham ohne uns angefangen. Ham den Überfall vorbereitet und das Portal geöffnet. Warum habt ihr nicht gewartet!?”, zürnte sie in die Runde der Leichen. Es kam keine Antwort. “Die Voodoo-Priester ham vorgesorgt. Schätze, unsre Leute wollten schnell sein und den Feind überraschen. Stattdessen wurden sie überrascht. Die Voodoo ham durch unser eigenes Portal angegriffen. Sieht nach einem Albtraumfänger aus. Verteufeltes Vieh.”

Ihr drahtiger Arm zeigte auf ein Totem, dass die Angreifer sich Zeit genommen hatten zu basteln. Triumphierend thronte es inmitten der Beschwörungsstätte. “Deine Schwester stand im Zentrum, sie sollte wohl helfen. Der magische Ausbruch war unkontrollierbar. Ihre Essenz wurde durch das Portal in eine andre Sphäre gezogen. Unmöglich zu sagen, welche.”

Sarea strich durch ihre kurzen Haare. “Sie ist verloren in dieser Welt. Aber wir Abissaij lassen uns dadurch nicht aufhalten. Sie existiert weiter. Irgendwo. Der Rest”, zog sie spöttisch die Braue empor, “Hatte nicht so viel Glück.”

 _Ja, ohne Witz._ Ausgebrannte Häuserruinen hatten sich dorthin geschlichen, wo noch vor kurzem das Gasthaus stand. Der Bäcker. Die Schmiede. Ich schmeckte bitteren Speichel. _Bekannte und Freunde_ , flüsterte Trauer. _Jeder ein H_ _äufchen Asche oder geflohen_. Entschlossenheit zischte dazwischen. _Freunde. Warum mussten sie das Portal_ _öffnen? Unbedingt die Voodoo angreifen?_

Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zu einer kleinen Sturmfront zusammen. _Zur Tiefe mit dem Dorf. Und zur Tiefe mit den Voodoo. Mich k_ _ümmert nur noch meine Schwester. Sonst nix._

Sarea sah das neu erwachte Feuer in meinen Augen und stupste mich mit ihrem Stiefel an.

“Ich sagte, heb dich, Kassandra. Durch uns hat deine Schwester eine Chance. Wie ich sie kenne, sitzt sie nicht untätig herum. Sie wird von ihrer Seite aus helfen. Nimm dir ein Beispiel daran.”

Voller Tatendrang klatschte sie in die Hände. “Ich hole jemanden, der uns Antworten schuldet. Bis dahin nutzen wir die Zeit.”

Sie zeigte auf meinen Arm. “Zeit für neue Tätowierungen. Der Tod deiner Schwester in dieser Welt wird ein mächtiger Fokus. Eine ewige Erinnerung aus ihrer Asche und deinem Blut, auf das du deine Reise nie vergisst. Ihre Kraft für dich.”

Sie zückte ihren Dolch, ich schluckte. “Danach suchen wir deine Schwester. Komme. Was. Wolle.”

Mit einem Tritt zersprengte sie das Totem, dass der kleine Tierschädel durch die Rauchschwaden flog.

***

Einige Stunden später betrachtete ich das neuste Kunstwerk auf meiner Haut. Der Kopf eines Niederen Panagea prangte bereits unter meinem Nacken und spreizte die Federn über meine Schulterblätter. Sein Schlangenkörper wand sich über meine beiden Arme und zeigten den Lauf meines Lebens, geziert mit prägenden Erlebnissen. Am linken Unterarm hatte Sarea nun die Silhouette eines Portals eingefangen, mit dem brennenden Schattengesicht meiner Schwester darin. _Ist noch verwaschen, muss erst noch werden. Sieht aber schon gut aus. Warte, Schwester, bis ich dir das zeige. Und aus deiner Asche, ha! Da wirst du staunen._

Ich krempelte den Ärmel herunter und malte das Zeichen der Wandler in die Asche. _Wenn ich dich wiederseh. Bald schon. Sicher._

Wir waren zwar raus aus unserem Dorf, aber Asche gab es auf Ladrae überall. Die seit Menschengedenken verwüstete Sphäre war voll davon. Ich drehte den Kopf zum Wald aus grauen Bäumen. _Asche und wildwirkende, chaotische Magie. Willkommen auf Ladrae._

“Was machen die da bloß?”

Sarea stand am Waldrand mit einer dunklen, dünnen Kreatur zusammen. _Das Vieh sieht bisschen aus wie ne Gottesanbeterin. Nur zwei Meter hoch und komplett schwarz_. Unbewusst fuhr meine Hand über den Schwertgriff. _Egal, Sarea macht das schon. Wenn sie sagt, das Ding hilft uns, dann wird es das auch._

Ich war außer Hörweite, aber sie diskutierten angeregt. Sarea drohte mit dem Zeigefinger. _Jetzt hat es_ _Ärger. Sarea spaßt nicht mit ihrem Zeigefinger, ha_. Es zuckte mit den beiden angewinkelten Armpaaren und drehte den Kopf nach links. Sarea zeigte ebenfalls nach links auf den Weg. Sie tauschten noch ein paar Worte, dann verschwand das Vieh zwischen den Bäumen. Sarea schritt zurück zu mir.

“Die schlechte Nachricht ist, es gibt nur einen, der uns helfen würde. Vielleicht. Wir müssen ihn erst finden. Und vorher was für ihn erledigen.” Sie schüttelte den Kopf. “Die noch schlechtere ist, die Voodoo sind noch hier. Suchen die restlichen Leute aus dem Dorf. Sie wollen wissen, warum sie angegriffen wurden. Ob es einen Auftrag gab oder ob es nur zum Spaß war.”

“Und? Gab es einen Auftrag?”

Undurchschaubar konterte sie meinen neugierigen Blick.

“Ist jetzt auch egal, oder? Wir müssen weiter. Wenn die Voodoo uns finden sind wir im Nachteil. Ich hab eine Ahnung, wo wir unseren Helfer treffen können. Müssen in eine andere Sphäre, weg von hier.”

Mit hochgezogenen Brauen verzog ich den Mund. _Weg von hier? Aus diesem Paradies?_ Die karge Landschaft breitete sich vor mir aus, in der Ferne ein Gewitter. Die grauen Bäume verbargen ihre leuchtenden Früchte mit grauen Blättern vor der Asche. _Meine Heimat. Egal wohin wir gingen, immer kamen wir hierher zur_ _ück._

Ich rollte die Seiten meiner Zunge nach oben und spuckte in die Asche. _Schei_ _ß auf Ladrae. Auf zu meiner Schwester. Alles andere is egal._

Wie wir in die Richtung gingen, die das Vieh uns gewiesen hatte, schaute ich nicht zurück. _Zwei Abissaij auf der Flucht, auf der Suche nach einem unbekannten Weg. Was kann da noch schiefgehen?_

***

Zwei Tage später war schon alles schiefgegangen.

Lautlos öffnete sich ein schimmerndes Portal. In vollem Lauf hastete ich heraus und stolperte zum Halt. Um mich herum dunkle Bäume, Waldboden, Sträucher. _Sind sie noch hinter mir?_ Aber schon löste sich das durchscheinende Oval hinter mir auf und verwehrte meinen Verfolgern jeden Durchgang.

_Puh. Schei_ _ße, das war knapp._

Erleichtert traute ich mich ein paar Schritte in die Finsternis. _Nacht. Gut. In Ordnung. Erstmal orientieren_. Zögerlich steckte ich mein Schwert weg und reckte den Hals. Ich drehte mich und bestaunte meine neue Umgebung. _Alles so gr_ _ün hier. Keine Asche. Bin nicht mehr auf Ladrae. Welche Sphäre ist das?_

“Müsste Ferun sein …” _Bestimmt. Ganz sicher._

Meine Hände zitterten. Zur Ablenkung zwirbelte ich meine verschwitzten Strähnen. Vögel und Wind spielten eine wilde Sinfonie nur für mich, einschüchternd und schön. Knorrige Bäume türmten sich in der Finsternis wie Riesen um mich, schwangen ihre Äste im Wind. Sicherlich sprachen sich ihre raschelnden Blätter ab, bereit mich anzuspringen, sollte ich meine Blicke zu lange von ihnen abwenden. Ich hielt Ausschau nach einem Pfad, Lichtern, irgendwas.

 _Ich seh nur B_ _äume - Bäume - noch mehr Bäume. Aber Kopf hoch, Kassandra, du bist entkommen_. Meine Anspannung wich Erschöpfung, mein Herz klopfte wieder normal. So sehr ich auf jedes Geräusch achtete, nichts geschah. _Endlich allein._

Der kaum verheilte Schnitt über meinem Handrücken begann zu pochen. _Hab schon wieder dran gekratzt_. Die Wunde ging tiefer als für das Auge sichtbar. _Oh, Sarea_. Feuchtes Blut klebte an meinen Fingern. Mein Blick sank auf den Waldboden. _Allein_.

Plötzlich war ich nicht mehr ganz so allein. Die Luft wurde erfüllt vom Geruch frischer Graberde. Einer der Bäume teilte sich wie ein Vorhang und etwas Dunkles trat heraus. Gut zwei Meter hoch, mit langen Beinen und zwei angewinkelten Armpaaren. Es drehte den runden Kopf direkt zu mir. Ich wich ein paar Schritte zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. _Das Gottesanbeterin-Ding schon wieder! Was zur Tiefe will der hier?_

“Sarea.”

Die grobe Stimme entbehrte jeder Gefühlsregung. Wortlos schüttelte ich den Kopf, suchte vergeblich meine Stimme. Die Kreatur erkannte ihren Irrtum, legte den Kopf schief. Abgehackt keuchte es seine Worte hervor, als sei es konstant außer Atem.

“Nein. Die andere. Du bist. Nicht Sarea.”

Ich leckte meine trockenen Lippen. _Das ist das Vieh, mit dem Sarea gesprochen hat. Aus der N_ _ähe sieht’s nich mehr so harmlos aus. Ganz und gar nicht. Hat es uns an die Voodoo verraten? Oder war alles nur Zufall? Wie passt das zusammen?_

Da es mich nicht sofort zerfleischte drückte ich den Rücken durch und schaute dem Vieh fest in die Augen.

“Ich bin Kassandra. Sarea ist …” Ich schluckte. “Wir wurden angegriffen. Ich konnte fliehen”, mein Handrücken juckte, “Aber Sarea … Ich bin allein.”

Das _Ich-kann-aus-B_ _äumen-steigen-Vieh_ kippte abermals den Kopf zur Seite.

“Angegriffen. Nicht gut. Sarea lebt. Nicht mehr. Traurig. Wir kannten uns.”

Ich blinzelte. _Dass die beiden Freunde waren h_ _ätte ich nich gedacht. Nun, zu schade, aber ich brauch grad echt Hilfe._

“Ja, angegriffen. Von Jüngern der Voodoo. Vor zwei Tagen. Auf dem Weg, den _Ihr_ uns vorgegeben habt!”

Mein Zeigefinger streckte sich ihm anklagend entgegen. Sein Kopf zuckte erst weg und kam dann deutlich näher. Seine Armpaare öffneten sich langsam. Schnell fuhr ich den Zeigefinger wieder ein. _Muss ich noch_ _üben_.

Ich räusperte mich. “Ich konnte fliehen. Sie ham mich verfolgt. Grad vorhin erst bin ich entkommen. Hab ein Portal geöffnet, hier nach Ferun.”

Das Vieh spreizte die Armpaare und richtete sich auf.

“Wir sind. Auf Ferun.” Eine kleine Pause. “Nicht. Auf Ladrae. Oh. Gut. Dann …”

Unter meiner hochgezogenen Braue sammelte es sich kurz. _Soviel zur allwissenden Kreatur die mich retten soll_. Schließlich fasste es eine Entscheidung.

“Nun. Dann musst du. Ohne Sarea. Weitermachen. Wir sammeln. Eine Gruppe. Nicht weit. Von hier. Wirst du. Einen Templer treffen. Kassandra.”

Mit einem einzigen Schritt war es direkt vor mir und beugte sich zu mir herab. Ich quiekte, aber ich schaffte es, nicht schreiend wegzulaufen. Der Duft frischer Graberde wurde beißender.

“Er arbeitet. Für Priester Asternis. Er sucht. Ein Relikt. Hilf ihm. Es zu finden. Schließ dich. Ihm an.”

Sein runder Kopf war genau vor meinem. Ich rührte keinen Muskel, kalter Schweiß tanzte mein Rückgrat hinab.

“Finde das Relikt. Und Asternis. Wird es nutzen. Dich zu deiner. Schwester zu bringen.”


	2. Von Kassandra

_Au. Au. Au._

Müde lugte die Sonne zwischen den Tannenwipfeln hindurch, vom Abendwind sanft in den Schlaf gewiegt. Der Pfad schlängelte sich einer Mutprobe gleich in den düsteren Wald.

Ich sank auf einen Stein, zog die Stiefel aus und massierte meine geschundenen Füße. _Werd mir noch ne Blase laufen_. Wenigstens meine helle Leinenhose und das dünne Baumwollhemd behaupteten sich heldenhaft gegen den kühlen Wind. _W_ _är schön, wenn man mit Portalen überall hin käm. Au._

Wie von der Kreatur beschrieben hatte ich den Templer gefunden. Am Abend desselben Tages saß ich nun hier auf dem Stein und betrachtete meine neuen Reisegefährten. Marlen und Issa kamen gerade den Pfad entlang. Marlen erläuterte ihrer Tochter die Wege des Zoik. Sofort zuckte mein Kopf zu Gerole, der Templer aber mischte sich nicht in ihre Lektionen ein.

_Ein waschechter Templer in Kettenhemd und Langschwert. Ziemlich sicher kann er Magie wirken_. Gerole von Hagen war eine beeindruckende Gestalt. Seine Locken klebten verschwitzt an Kopf und Nacken, seine Brust hob und senkte sich ob des langen Marsches, doch mit sicherer Stimme erklärte er den Waldrand zum Platz der Abendrast.

Marlen beendete ihre Predigt, irgendetwas über den Wert des Vergänglichen, und suchte nach Alax. Der Magier war zurückgeblieben und untersuchte einige Pflanzen.

_Komische Reisegruppe_ , bestaunte ich die orangen beleuchteten Hügel, _aber besser als allein_ _…_

“Auf, komm mit.”

Ich blickte an Marlen hoch. Mit strengem Blick nickte sie zur Seite.

“Wir kümmern uns um das Essen und machen ein Feuer.”

Ich zwang meine Füße zurück in ihre ledernen Gefängnisse – _Au_ – und humpelte ihr nach. Dabei hielt ich mich unauffällig von Gerole fern.

Einerseits hatte mich der Templer bereitwillig in seine kleine Gruppe aufgenommen, wie auch schon Marlen und Issa. Doch stellten ihn meine Antworten auf seine Fragen nicht wirklich zufrieden. _Was wei_ _ß ich auch über Zoik den Stoischen? Etwa so viel wie ein Panagea von höherer Beschwörungsmagie._

Bereits bei unserem Treffen heute Mittag hatte er mich über meine spirituelle Seite ausgefragt.

Ob ich denn eine Folgerin des großen Zoik sei, wenn ich mich ihnen schon angeschlossen habe. Noch nicht, hatte ich brav geantwortet. Ernst war er fortgefahren, eine junge Frau solle zwischen Markt und Herd Platz für den Tempel haben. Gerade noch hatte ich mir verkniffen zu fragen, wo er denn Platz für meinen Stiefel habe. Er offenbarte mir, Zoik sei einer der Alten Acht, der hohen Götter, der Schirmherr der Beständigkeit.

Von da an war die Unterhaltung abwärts gegangen, aber er hatte die Hoffnung an mir nicht aufgegeben. Marlen als eifrige Gläubige unterstützte ihn gerne in seinen Ausführungen. In Gegenwart des Templers wurde sie nie müde, ihr Wissen über Zoik mit ihrer Tochter und mir zu teilen. Still lauschte ich ihren Bräuchen und Traditionen.

Issa kümmerte sich bereits um Geroles Pferd. Erleichtert machte ich mich an die Feuerstelle. _Pferde auf Ferun sind so massig und ham so gro_ _ße Zähne. Weiß nich was mit Issa falsch ist, dass sie so vernarrt is in die Viecher._

Kurze Zeit später saßen wir um die Feuerstelle. Zwar war das Feuer nicht von mir, Marlen hatte mir nach einigen Versuchen den Feuerstein entnervt aus der Hand gerissen. _Aber ich kann sitzen und meine neuen Gef_ _ährten teilen ihr Essen mit mir_. Erfreut nahm ich zur Kenntnis, Zoik der Stoische bestand auf keine langatmigen Reden vor, nach oder während des Essens.

Gerole fragte munter drauf los, er kannte Marlen und Issa auch noch nicht. Sie hatten sich ihm erst an diesem Morgen angeschlossen, kurz bevor sie mich getroffen hatten.

Die Pfadfinderin Marlen begleitete ihre heranwachsende Tochter zu den Tempeln nach Talahir. Im gesegneten Land werde sie ihre Hochzeit feiern. Da Zoik auch der Gott der Ehe und der Traditionen war hatte Gerole sie gerne aufgenommen.

Gerole von Hagen war nach eigenen Worten auf einer Reise durch die Bergdörfer. Als Templer stelle er Wort und Schwert in den Dienst der Gläubigen, um Wehrlose zu schützen, Streit zu schlichten, _bla, bla, bla. Ich wei_ _ß, du bist auf einer viel größeren Reise. Relikt und so_. Die Stimme Sareas flüsterte mir zu, _er ist vorsichtig, aber er kennt uns ja noch nicht_. Seit Sareas Tod meldete sich hin und wieder ihre Stimme. Nicht immer hilfreich, nicht immer nett, aber sie war da. _Keine Ahnung wie oder warum. Noch hat sie_ _’s mir nicht verraten._

Gerole betonte noch, er wache über alle treuen Folger Zoiks. “Und natürlich”, nickte er in meine Richtung, “Über alle, die Zoik vielleicht in Zukunft zu ehren lernen.”

Der Magier Alax war ein junger, aber ernster Avon. Wie alle Avon bedeckte ihn kurzes, weiches Fell, bei ihm ein dunkles Braun mit kräftigem grünem Streifenmuster. Er zog seine Reisejacke eng um seine schmächtige Gestalt, der Abend zu kühl für Hemd und Hose. Seine abstehenden Brauenbüschel und die gespreizten Barthaare zuckten kurz.

“Ich reise gemeinsam mit dem Prediger Gerole in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten.”

Auf seine wenigen Worte folgte ein Schweigen, welches weder er noch Gerole mit einer Erklärung zu füllen gedachten. Seine mandelförmigen Augen mit den geschlitzten Pupillen suchten in unseren Gesichtern. Ich suchte zurück.

_Er verr_ _ät ja weniger als Gerole. Wir ham nich viele Avon auf Ladrae. Aber vielleicht kann ich unter vier Augen mit ihm reden, weg vom Templer._

Schließlich richtete Gerole seine tiefe Stimme an mich.

“Und was führt Euch in diese Gegend, Kassandra? So ganz ohne Begleitung? Welches Heim nennt Eure Sippe ihr Eigen?”

Aller Augen wandten sich mir zu. Unsicher strich ich durch mein Haar. _Mein Dorf ist zerst_ _ört und ich will meine Schwester retten? Ein Rieseninsekt hat mich hergeschickt, um für den Priester Asternis ein Relikt zu finden?_ Aber all das wollte ich vorerst für mich behalten. _Templer reagieren empfindlich auf Leute, die Relikte ergaunern wollen. Erst mal rantasten._

“Ich bin auf dem Weg ins gesegnete Land Talahir. Genau wie Ihr.” _Seid Ihr doch, oder?_

Gerole hakte direkt nach.

“Woher kommt Ihr denn, so Ihr schon länger unterwegs seid? Und was erwartet Euch in Talahir?”

_Bin durch ein Portal gekommen. Lange Geschichte_.

“Im gesegneten Land gibt’s allerlei wundersame Dinge. Viele Wege zum Glück.” _Eins dieser Dinge w_ _ürd ich mir gern ausleihen. Ihr könnt mir gewiss den Weg dahin weisen, oder?_ “Ich will Orte sehen, die nich jeder sieht. Mich nützlich machen und arbeiten für mein Glück. Ursprünglich komm ich aus …” Die Stirn in Falten gelegt durchforstete ich meine Erinnerung nach Orten auf Ferun. “… Den Freien Städten.”

Selbst Gerole war überrascht.

“Und da seid Ihr hier? Wie habt Ihr das geschafft, Kassandra? Von den Freien Städten führt kein Weg durch diese Gegend nach Talahir. Wo hat Eure Reise denn begonnen?”

Heiße Panik schoss mir ins Gesicht.

“Ja, ich weiß”, antwortete ich zerknirscht, “Hab einen unfreiwilligen Umweg genommen und mich verlaufen. Ein Unwetter hat den Weg ausgespült. Dann war die Nacht voller Rufe und Schatten. War mir nicht geheuer.”

Gerole zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

“Die Wälder in diesen Höhen sind nicht bekannt für ihre Gefahren. Einige Dörfer, Rehe und Füchse. Gäbe es hier Raubtiere oder Wegelagerer, ich würde mich derer annehmen. Eure Sinne haben Euch sicherlich einen Streich gespielt. In der Nacht wird eine knorrige Eiche zu einem Monster, ein Schatten zu einem Dämon.”

_Templer hin oder her – das lass ich nicht auf mir sitzen!_ Auch Sarea meldete sich. _Nutz die Aufmerksamkeit. Erz_ _ähl ihnen was sie hören wollen. Damit sie dir vertrauen. Und lenk das Gespräch darauf, was du wissen willst._

Ich stocherte mit einem Stock im Feuer herum, während ich fieberhaft nachdachte. _Das Relikt ist an einem Ort der Macht. Was auch immer das ist, eine arkane Zuflucht oder eine heilige Enklave oder so. Irgendwas wo nicht jeder hinkommt. Gerole wei_ _ß mehr darüber. Er muss mir nur vertrauen!_

“Wenn ich’s Euch sage! Ein reisender Zauberer hat erzählt, sie heuern Leute an in etwas, das er _Ort der Macht_ nannte. Gefährliche Arbeit, aber ehrenvoll und gut bezahlt. Ich war auf dem Weg, den er beschrieben hatte. Es war schon nachts und es gewitterte.”

Angestrengt suchte ich nach brauchbaren Erinnerungen. _Lange her, vor den Toren irgendeiner Stadt. Das Portal, dass sich damals_ _öffnete …_

“Es war bestimmt nich mehr weit, da blitzte es fürchterlich! Über dem Weg erschien ein Loch in der Luft! Oval mit Funken am Rand. Es schimmerte, als wären die Bäume dahinter noch da, aber eben auch nicht. Dann galoppierten Reiter heraus. Und eine Kutsche sprang hinterher!”

Mit ausschweifenden Handbewegungen erweckte ich meine Worte zum Leben. “Mit schwarzen Nieten war die Kutsche beschlagen. Und ein Banner hatten sie wehen! Die Reiter waren bewaffnet! Dann bin ich gerannt so schnell ich konnte.”

Gerole wechselte einen unleserlichen Blick mit Alax. Ein Kräuseln brachte das Fell des Magiers in Unruhe. Der Templer wandte sich mir mit ernster Miene zu.

“Was Ihr beschreibt, Mädel, klingt nach einem Portal. Gelegentlich tun sie sich auf. Meist speien sie Unheil und Verderben. Das sind beunruhigende Neuigkeiten. Könnt Ihr Euch an dieses Banner erinnern?”

“Natürlich! Also, war zwar nachts, aber grün war es. Ein gelber Kreis in der Mitte und vier Zeichen drumherum. Sicher eine Räuberbande …”

Marlen zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als hätte ich eine falsche Antwort gegeben. Geroles Miene entspannte sich sichtlich. Still amüsiert fragte er weiter.

“Grün. Ein gelber Kreis. Diese vier Symbole, sie waren eine Brücke, eine Sonne, ein Oval und eine Welle? Alle in blau?”

Für Alax wich schlagartig die Spannung aus dem Gespräch. Sein Fell glättete sich, wortlos rieb er seine Stupsnase. Verunsichert rollte ich die Seiten meiner Zunge nach oben.

“Jaaa …?” Mir war, als hätten alle anderen einen Witz verstanden, der auf meine Kosten ging. “Oy, Ihr scheint ja Bescheid zu wissen! Vielleicht wollt Ihr mich einweihen!?”

“Kassandra, Ihr seid einer Handelskarawane begegnet, von den Drei Wegen. Sie reisen über Wasser, Luft und Land. Häufig auch durch Portale in andere Sphären. Die bewaffneten Reiter hatten wohl weiße Umhänge mit blauen Symbolen? Dann waren sie Söldner der Helfenden Hand. Sie verdingen sich vielen Anliegen. Auf ihren ausgedehnten Reisen sind die Händler vorsichtig. Nicht zuletzt”, ein versöhnliches Augenzwinkern, “Ist dies auch eine Eurer lobenswerten Eigenschaften. Auch wenn Ihr in diesem Fall zu behutsam wart.”

Ich zog einen Schmollmund und senkte meine brennenden Wangen. _Das damals war nur eine langweilige Handelskarawane mit ein paar S_ _öldnern? Hatte ich anders in Erinnerung_. Sarea schwieg dazu. Zwischen einigen Haarsträhnen betrachtete ich die Anderen.

Marlen runzelte die Stirn, wie ein Vormund, deren Schützling gerade bei einer Prüfung versagt hatte. Ihre Tochter unterdrückte ein Kichern, aber Issa konnten keine bösartigen Wesenszüge unterstellt werden.

Alax’ mandelförmige Augen hielten sich von mir fern, aber sein gesträubtes Fell verriet mir, er war nicht entspannt.

Gerole lag zurückgelehnt und kämmte sich den lockigen Bart. Seinen Augen entging nichts, während er gleichzeitig auf Abstand blieb, als stünde er über diesen weltlichen Dingen. _Er is ne harte Nuss. Ich will wissen wie ich zu diesem Ort der Macht komm, und er wei_ _ß es. Immerhin, wirklich ernst nimmt er mich nicht mehr._

“So sagt, Kassandra. Ein fahrender Zauberer hat erzählt über diesen _Ort der Macht?_ Was wolltet Ihr dort wohl erreichen?”

_Jetzt gilt es. Er muss merken, unsere Ziele sind gar nicht so verschieden!_

“Der Zauberer hat erzählt, Priester wollten ihn anheuern. Er hat abgelehnt. Doch für mich ist das genau das Richtige. Ehrenvolle Arbeit für pfiffige Kerlchen wie mich. In diesen Orten der Macht müssen wichtige Dinge sein”, legte ich einen Köder aus, “Relikte der Götter! Die wollen beschützt werden. Vielleicht braucht ein hoher Priester Hilfe, eines zu transportieren oder einzusetzen …?”

Gespannt sah ich ihn an. Der Templer sagte nichts. Er kämmte seinen lockigen Bart und nickte leicht vor sich hin. Dann war der Moment vorbei.

“In der Tat”, lenkte er das Gespräch weg vom mysteriösen Ort der Macht, “Zauberer werden angeworben. Für wichtige Aufgaben, und viele folgen dem Ruf.” Er schaute lange zu Alax hin. _Der Zauberer ist in die Sache verwickelt. Er ist nicht zuf_ _ällig hier_. Gerole breitete die Arme aus.

“Die Welt ist im Wandel. Zauberer und Priester stehen gemeinsam in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten. Einige zumindest, welche die Tragweite der Ereignisse verstehen.”

Auf unsere fragenden Blicke hin setzte Gerole sich auf.

“Zoik der Beständige erreicht mehr Gläubige denn je zuvor. Nicht alle anderen Götter sehen dies wohlwollend. Allen voran Talbur der Geblendete befindet sich im freien Fall und gönnt seinem Bruder Zoik nichts. Niedere Götter versuchen in die Lücken aufzustoßen. Und wo stolze Götter an Macht verlieren, schlagen ihre Diener um sich. Doch”, schloss er mit einem Seitenblick auf Alax, “Genug davon.”

Geroles Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf mich.

“Wie auch immer. Schließlich seid Ihr in eines der Dörfer gelangt. Sagt, wie wurdet Ihr empfangen, bevor wir uns trafen?”

Bedacht überlegte ich mir jedes Wort.

“Ich war nicht lang dort. Grad seit gestern Abend erst. Die Einwohner waren sehr gastfreundlich”, folgte ich einer Eingebung, “Eine Lage in der Scheune und eine heiße Suppe. Sie meinten, in Zoiks Armen sei jeder willkommen.”

Marlens Stirnrunzeln wich einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Alax’ Fell jedoch sträubte sich, als hätte er auf etwas Saures gebissen. Gerole betrachtete meine verschiedenfarbigen Augen, mal das blaue, mal das grüne. _Er wei_ _ß noch nicht was er von mir halten soll._ Seine selbstgefällige Stimme durchdrang die Nacht.

“Zoik ist der Gütigste der Alten Acht, der Gefährte des Wanderers, der Liedersänger am Lagerfeuer. Ihr kamt zu uns mit Worten, Euch nützlich machen zu wollen. Ich bin ehrlich, jenseits dieser Höhen sind die Gefahren zahlreich. Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Euch in der Nähe eines _Ortes der Macht_ zu sehen. Ihr könnt uns bis in eines der nächsten Dörfer begleiten. Dann trennen sich unsere Wege, zumindest kurzzeitig. Vielleicht könnt Ihr dort auf uns warten. Danach gehen wir tiefer nach Talahir hinein.”

_Eher wird Ladrae so gr_ _ün wie Ferun. Zurück gibt es nicht mehr._ Ich unterdrückte den Drang auszuspucken und wandte mich neuen Lügen zu.

“Wisst Ihr, in den Freien Städten aufwachsen bedeutet Acker pflügen, Fallen stellen, Wild ausnehmen. Ein paar Ehemänner gegen die Raubritter verlieren, neue Fallen stellen. Hab genug davon gesehen um zu wissen, das brauch ich nich. Ich bin abgehauen um die Welt zu sehen, das ganze Sphärenrund! Ich kann mich behaupten, und das werd ich beweisen.”

Im Nachhinein wurde mir klar, den Folgern des Sesshaften zu offenbaren, ich wolle mit Tradition und Familie brechen um neue Wege zu gehen, war nicht besonders schlau. Nur Alax’ Fell kräuselte sich amüsiert. _Egal. Die Fragen ham ein Ende. Sie glauben mir. Soweit. Und ich wei_ _ß, Gerole kennt diesen Ort der Macht._

Das Gespräch wandte sich der bevorstehenden Hochzeit zu, ein hohes Freudenfest bei den Folgern Zoiks. Schließlich verkündete Gerole, er würde die Nachtruhe antreten, was in allen den einvernehmlichen Wunsch weckte es ihm gleich zu tun. Mürrisch verbarg ich meine Enttäuschung.

***

Gerade hatte ich meine Decke um die gröbsten Wurzeln herum gelegt, als Alax den Pfad hinunter schritt. Schnell prüfte ich die Lage – Marlen schob noch Erde über die restliche Glut, die anderen sah ich nicht. Leise erhob ich mich und folgte dem Magier. _Hat er irgendwas Magisches vor? Oder trifft er sich im Geheimen mit Gerole?_

Doch er bückte sich nur nach ein paar Setzlingen am Wegesrand. Ich trat neben ihn, seine geschlitzten Pupillen schweiften von oben bis unten über mich. _Das d_ _ünne Baumwollhemd is grad lang genug als Nachthemd. Egal, die langen Ärmel verstecken meine Tätowierungen._

Ich ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Er stellte mich seinen grünen Freunden vor.

“Lohecho. Man sagt, es wandere nicht mit der Sonne, sondern mit dem Mondschein. Es zieht aus der Nacht mehr Kraft als andere Pflanzen aus dem Tage.”

“Mmh … hm …”, murmelte ich und versuchte die eine Sorte Unkraut von den anderen zu unterscheiden. _Hab Pflanzen noch nie wandern sehn. Bin aber auch nich grad Experte daf_ _ür. Wahrscheinlich würd ich eine wandernde Tanne erst bemerken, wenn sie mich freundlich grüßt und nach dem Weg fragt._

Der Avon hatte sich damit genauer beschäftigt oder besaß als Magier die Eleganz und Würde so zu tun als ob. Er war nur etwas größer als ich, das kurze und weiche Fell glatt und gepflegt. Die abstehenden Haarbüschel an seinen Brauen zitterten, als spüre er meine Augen auf sich. _Wie gro_ _ß ist seine Macht? Sucht er zusammen mit dem Templer nach diesem Relikt? Oder ham sie doch andre Ziele?_

“Lohecho ist ein wirksames Mittel gegen Albträume und”, ein Seitenblick auf mich, “Gegen Monster, Hexen und Dämonen. Zumindest dem Volksmund nach.”

Ich zuckte zusammen. _Lass dir nichts anmerken_ , hauchte Sarea. _Vielleicht sp_ _ürt er Deine Magie. Aber er weiß nix über Dich. Sonst würd er nich so entspannt dasitzen._

“Ihr seid also nicht nur ein Zaubermeister, sondern auch Alchemist?”

“Nun ja, nicht wirklich. Aber man nimmt einiges mit. Magie ist nicht immer die Lösung, wisst Ihr.” _Oh ja. Nur zu gut._

Vielleicht war Alax misstrauisch, aber noch fischte er im Trüben. _Vielleicht meine Augen. Die meisten irritiert das._

“Dennoch müsst Ihr ein mächtiger Magier sein, wenn Ihr mit einem gesegneten Templer reist. Gerole scheint nicht jeden um sich zu dulden und hält Euch in großem Respekt.”

Wirkungslos prallten meine Komplimente an seinem Desinteresse ab.

“Ist das so? Und woran glaubt Ihr das erkannt zu haben?” Seine kühlen Augen schätzten mich ab, mir fröstelte leicht. _Na sch_ _ön, du Klugscheißer. Neuer Versuch._

“Nun, Ihr seid ein Zauberer, er glaubt an die heilige Macht. Dennoch reist ihr zusammen. Er vertraut Euch in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten …”

Ich merkte, ich spielte wieder mit meinen Haarsträhnen und zwang meine Hand herunter. _Zeit, was aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln_.

“Ihr seid nich zufällig hier. Ihr habt ein Ziel. Ich hab ein Ziel. Vielleicht wollen wir dasselbe? Wenn wir doch schon zusammengekommen sind, hier im Land des Glaubens, erleuchtet und fromm?”

Erneut sträubte sich sein Fell, als hätte er etwas Saures geschluckt.

“Gerole von Hagen und ich haben gemeinsame Interessen. Er ist ein begabter Mensch mit einer Mission.” Er rümpfte seine Stupsnase. “Wir respektieren und vertrauen uns.”

_Klare Ansage. Struppi verr_ _ät nichts ohne Geroles Zustimmung_. Dennoch bohrte ich weiter.

“Ich war allein unterwegs. Das ist gefährlich. Ehrlich gesagt würd ich mich besser fühlen, wenn ich mich euch anschließen dürfte.” Mit großen Augen fügte ich hinzu, “Und ich bin nich auf den Kopf gefallen. Ich kann euch helfen. Da bin ich sicher.”

Unbeeindruckt nickte er zu meinem Handrücken.

“Ja, Gefahr scheint euer zweiter Vorname zu sein.”

Schnell bedeckte ich die Narbe.

“Ich … Ähm …” _Bin ausgerutscht und hingefallen?_

_Nein, gib ihm ruhig recht_ , winkte Sarea ab, _Magier werden gern geschmeichelt._

“Ja. Allein können schlimme Dinge passieren-”

Scharf fuhr er dazwischen.

“In den Freien Städten? Daher kommt Ihr doch? Mir war als sagtet Ihr, dort würde man Fallen stellen und Acker pflügen?”

Stumm nickte ich. Seine grünen Augen blitzten.

“Die Freien Städte liegen am Meer, Kassandra.”

Ein kühler Schweißtropfen rann meinen Nacken herab. _Oh._

“Ähm, ja. Tun sie.”

Unleserlich schaute er mich an.

“Tun sie?”

_Verdammt. Erwischt. Keine Panik jetzt._

“Hört, Alax”, fischte ich schnell nach einer Geschichte, “Ich komm nich aus den Freien Städten. Ich …” _Erz_ _ähl’s Euch, sobald ich’s mir ausgedacht hab._

_Bleib nah bei der Wahrheit_ , raunte Sarea, _das sind die besten L_ _ügen._

“Meine Heimat. Mein Dorf. Nur noch Asche.” Bitter rief ich Erinnerungen wach, nicht lange her. “Dieser reisende Zauberer, von dem ich erzählte”, improvisierte ich, “Leute kamen und suchten ihn. Wollten von ihm über den Ort der Macht wissen. Er war dort gewesen. Sie waren Folger dieses Talbur”, erinnerte ich mich an den Namen dieses anderen Gottes. “In unserm Dorf ham sie ihn gefunden. Sie ham gekämpft.”

Alax Fell war angelegt, grün schimmerten die Muster in der Nacht.

“Als er ihnen nichts verraten hat, sind sie ausgerastet. Viele wurden getötet. Bekannte, Freunde, meine …” Das Wort Schwester wollte mir nicht über die Lippen. Ich schluckte. “Meine Sippe hatte ihn aufgenommen. Als alles vorbei war, ham sie mir die Schuld gegeben.”

_Alax schaut ganz genau, er f_ _ühlt nach mir. Ich geb ihm noch ein Stückchen Wahrheit._ “Ich bin magisch begabt. Sie meinten, ich hätt die Angreifer provoziert. Sie waren froh, mir die Schuld geben zu können.” _Magier als S_ _ündenbock, das kennt er doch bestimmt?_ “Alle die ich kannte sind tot. Und ich bin im Exil.”

Wachgerufene Erinnerungen ließen meine Unterlippe zittern. _Bravo_ , Hingebung klatschte gerührt Beifall.

Alax suchte in meinen Augen nach Schwächen in der Geschichte. Er sah nur meinen Schmerz. Seine Stupsnase zuckte.

“Deshalb wollt Ihr nach Talahir? Um es Talbur heimzuzahlen? Warum gebt Ihr vor, aus den Freien Städten zu sein?”

“Wir hams nich groß mit Göttern, da wo ich herkomm. Hier ist alles neu und fremd. Ich wusste nicht, wer Gerole genau ist. Wie er zu der Sache steht. Was für Leuten ich in Talahir noch begegnen werd.” Den Kopf gesenkt starrte ich ihn unter den Augenbrauen hervor direkt an. _Jetzt gilt_ _’s. Verrat mir was, irgendwas_. “Ich will zu diesem _Ort der Macht_. Die Folger Talburs wollten was. Und ich will nicht, dass sie’s kriegen. Ihr wollt auch dahin oder wisst wenigstens, wo das ist! Lasst mich euch helfen. Oder helft mir.”

Er zögerte kurz. Sein Blick schweifte zu Boden, wellenförmig kräuselte sich sein Fell. Aber seine Stimme blieb fest.

“Mein Beileid zu Eurem Dorf. Das Ihr zwischen die Fronten Zoiks und Talburs geraten seid. Sicherlich könnt Ihr uns ein Stück begleiten. Wie Gerald sagte, wir suchen ein Dorf. Von dort aus haben wir etwas zu erledigen. Wenn Ihr dort warten wollt, bis wir weiterziehen, gerne. Aber lasst ab von _Orten der Macht_ , von Göttern und Relikten. Nichts Gutes wird daraus kommen. Nicht für Euch, nicht für uns. Es gibt so viel, dass Ihr nicht wisst. Sucht Euer Glück woanders. Vielleicht bei der Helfenden Hand oder einer Karawane der Drei Wege. Wie die aussehen, wisst Ihr ja jetzt.”

Er erhob sich und blickte nicht nur aufgrund des Höhenunterschieds auf mich herab.

“Bis dahin wünsche ich Euch eine geruhsame Nacht. Solltet Ihr unter Albträumen leiden, ich hab noch etwas Lohechobalsam.”

Zielstrebig ging er zum Lager zurück. _Nun, das war ern_ _üchternd. Aber ich erfahre eure Geheimnisse noch. Wie mir aufgetragen wurde._

So ging ich schlafen. Nicht wirklich schlauer als vorher. Und wie jede der letzten Nächte mit Gedanken an meine Schwester. _Wo bist du nur? Wie geht_ _’s dir wohl?_

Die dunkle Stimme antwortete. _Was hab ich getan, um ihr zu helfen? Nichts. Und Sarea? Sie ist tot, wegen mir. Meine Schuld._


	3. Von Kolander

Der im Abendlicht noch so düstere Wald erwies sich am Morgen als luftiges, helles Wäldchen. Vögel zwitscherten, Büsche raschelten mit Kleingetier, die Sonne wärmte uns auf unserem Weg. Die Bäume um uns herum interpretierten die Idee von Wald eher gemächlich und ließen uns viel Platz.

Gerole und Alax wanderten an der Spitze nebeneinander, ihre massigen Pferde an der Leine hinter sich. Alax’ Pferd hatte sich das Bein verdreht und sollte keine Lasten tragen. Gerole hatte großzügig erklärt, er würde ebenfalls zu Fuß gehen und wir sollten sein Pferd als Packtier nutzen.

Was ich von den beiden nicht nur äußerlich höchst unterschiedlichen Männern hören konnte sagte mir, sie befanden sich bestenfalls noch in der Findungsphase ihrer Freundschaft. _Dem einen wird Magie gew_ _ährt durch Glauben und Opferung. Der andere beherrscht sie durch Wissen und Verständnis, ohne Gegenleistung. Klar, dass sie sich aneinander reiben._

Marlen war in den Wald gestiefelt, um ihre Kenntnisse als Pfadfinderin aufzufrischen. _Klarer Anflug von, Was mein Gatte kann, kann ich schon lange, nur besser._

Neben mir lief Issa. Ihr Horizont war nicht nur aufgrund der nahen Bäume eher beschränkt. _Unwahrscheinlich, dass sie etwas wei_ _ß, aber sicher ist sicher._

“Du heiratest also bald. Warum ist dein Gatte nicht mit dir gereist? Ist es Brauch, getrennt zu reisen und sich erst am Tag der Trauung zu sehen?”

Sie kicherte.

“Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber in einer der Städte errichten sie einen neuen Altar zu Ehren Zoiks. Er hilft bei der Weihung. Mein Versprochener nimmt seine Aufgaben sehr ernst.”

Aus Angst, sie würde mir noch mehr von dem neuen Altar erzählen, unterbrach ich sie schnell.

“Er ist doch nicht allein gereist, hier oben? Wenn schon Gerole und Alax von Gefahren reden …”

Sie presste die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen, aus ihren Augen schossen Dolche.

“Nein. Er ist nicht allein gereist. Und es ist ihm auch nichts geschehen.”

_Ups. Rede nie zu einer jungen Verliebten davon, ihrem Zuk_ _ünftigen könne etwas zugestoßen sein._

Schnell lenkte ich das Gespräch auf leichtere Themen und ließ Issa reden, was ihr nicht schwerfiel. Das Gesicht in die Sonne gereckt schritt ich den Pfad entlang, meinen kleinen Packen über der Schulter. Geroles Gaul war groß, breit und kräftig, aber auch mit hundertundeinem _Sachen-die-man-ganz-bestimmt-bei-der-Hochzeit-brauchen-kann_ beladen. So musste jeder einen Teil selbst tragen. Da ich nur einen kleinen Packen besaß hieß das, ich durfte all mein Gepäck selbst tragen. _Bl_ _ödes Pferd._

Gerade spürte ich, wie sich etwas näherte, schon brach Marlen zwischen den Büschen hervor. Sie marschierte zielstrebig zu Gerole und redete leise auf ihn ein. Der Templer überlegte kurz, dann winkte er uns zu sich.

“Das sollen alle hören. Frau Marlen.”

Ihre Augen schweiften weiter rastlos umher.

“Spuren. Neben dem Pfad. Pferde. Wahrscheinlich zwei oder drei.”

“Andere Wanderer, Mutter? Was ist so besonders daran?”

“Diese hier verdecken ihre Spuren. Gestern dachte ich schon, da ist was. Jetzt bin ich sicher. Hufabdrücke, geknickte Zweige. Die Spuren sind frisch.”

Issas Weltansicht blieb unerschüttert.

“Ich weiß nicht, was daran seltsam sein soll. Leute reisen halt. Vielleicht”, grinste sie in meine Richtung, “Wieder eine Handelskarawane.”

Marlen schüttelte herrisch den Kopf.

“Still, Kind. Keine Raststätte, keine Feuerstelle. Sie verwischen ihre Spuren, wo es nur geht. Mit ihren Pferden sollten sie schneller sein. Dennoch halten sie nur Schritt, die Spuren bleiben frisch. Was, wenn sie Talbur dem Unbelehrbaren folgen? Mir war als lagen Blicke auf mir. Sie suchen unsere Nähe, aber ohne sich zu zeigen.”

“Wisst Ihr etwas darüber?”

Alax’ Mandelaugen lagen forschend auf mir.

“Hm? Nein! Nein, warum sollte ich?”

Grundlos fummelte ich an meinem Rucksack herum. _Lass deine Augen nicht so fahrig umherschweifen_ , rügte mich Sarea. _Schau ihn an!_

“Ihr wart doch auf diesem Pfad unterwegs, Kassandra. Habt Ihr etwas bemerkt? Jemanden getroffen, gesehen? Außer dieser furchteinflößenden Karawane?”

Seine geschlitzten Pupillen verengten sich, seine Ohren zuckten umher. Den Rücken durchgedrückt reckte ich mein Kinn vor.

“Seit ich vom Weg abgekommen bin hab ich niemand mehr getroffen. Ich war froh, die Lichter des Dorfes zu sehen. Keine Ahnung wer das sein kann.”

Geroles weicher Bass beendete unsere Diskussion.

“Wir werden weiterziehen, aber aufmerksamer denn zuvor.” Eine nachdenkliche Pause. “Frau Marlen, könnt Ihr die Nachhut übernehmen und von dort ein Auge auf den Wegesrand behalten? Gut. Alax, bitte bleibe bei den Frauen in der Mitte. Ich werde die Führung übernehmen.”

Nacheinander bedachte er uns alle mit einem festen Blick. Fast hätte ich standgehalten, kurz bevor ich wegsah.

“Es gibt nichts zu befürchten. Eine kleine Gruppe Reisender stellt keine Gefahr dar. Aber bevor wir nicht wissen, welchem Herrn sie ihr Knie beugen, werden wir unnötigem Streit aus dem Weg gehen. Da sie uns ebenfalls zu meiden suchen, sollte das so schwer nicht sein.”

So ging es weiter.

_Seltsam. Der Wald ist noch derselbe. Warme Sonnenstrahlen fallen durch die Baumkronen, die V_ _ögel singen immer noch._

Aber jegliche Unterhaltung war verstummt. Jedes Rascheln konnte einen Hinterhalt bedeuten, jeder Busch war verdächtig. _Und ich hab noch nichts herausgefunden!_ Unauffällig hielt ich mich möglichst nah an Alax.

Die Zeit verging. Nach und nach taute die Stimmung wieder auf. Issa und Alax kamen ins Gespräch, sie lachte laut und fröhlich. Noch nie hatte sie einen Avon gesehen. Sie kicherte aufgeregt, als sie über Alax’ kurzes Fell streichen durfte. Alax gefiel ihr Interesse. Offen und freundlich scherzte er mit ihr, ließ mich dabei völlig außen vor. Eifersucht flüsterte mir böse Gemeinheiten über die beiden zu, deren Fröhlichkeit mir zunehmend auf die Nerven ging.

Der Pfad wurde enger, die Bäume gedrungener. Spitzer Fels ragte aus dem Boden, als hätte ein riesiger Eber seine Hauer von unten in die Welt geschlagen. Diese Felsbrocken wurden uns zum Verhängnis. Plötzlich stand ein Fremder weiter oben auf dem Weg, vielleicht drei Dutzend Schritte entfernt. Durch die großen Steine und den gewundenen Pfad war er so plötzlich erschienen, als sei er direkt aus dem Boden gewachsen.

Alle stoppten, Issa mit einem Aufruf der Überraschung. War Gerole hochgewachsen, war dieser hier noch einen Kopf größer. Augenscheinlich gehörte er der Rasse der Issner an, auch auf die Entfernung am aggressiv zulaufenden Gesicht und der kantigen Statur zu erkennen. Issner hatten Federn statt Haare, fremdartig bedeckten sie seinen Kopf, Brauen und Kinn. Dieser hier hatte seinen dunklen Federschopf zu einer Irokesenfrisur aufgebunden, wodurch er noch größer schien. Goldbronzene Haut schimmerte zwischen seinem ornamentierten Lederharnisch hervor.

Jeder Gedanke an ein fröhliches _Ho, Wanderer, wohin des Weges?_ wurde im Keim erstickt, da er ohne ein Wort eine zweihändige Waffe blankzog. Ein traditionell gehärtetes Holzschwert der Issner, bestückt mit einer Reihe scharfzackiger Obsidianscherben.

Gerole ließ die Zügel seines Reittieres fallen und schritt den Pfad herauf.

“Alax, das Pferd.”

Nur seine gepresste Stimme verriet seine Anspannung. Langsam zog er seine Waffe, wusste nicht was ihn erwartete. _Viel Gl_ _ück, Prediger._

Alax schnappte sich die Zügel und drängte die beiden Tiere zurück. Sein Fell sträubte sich, die grünen Muster stachen hervor, seine Ohren flach zurückgelegt.

“Weib, die Pferde!”, zischte er. Marlen überließ die Zügel ihrer Tochter, während sie sich schützend vor ihr aufbaute. Die Pfadfinderin hielt ein Jagdmesser in ihren schmalen Händen.

Während Gerole weiter auf den unbekannten Gegner zuschritt, blieb Alax auf dem Pfad stehen. Der Avon bemerkte mich und schob sich vor mich. _Mein Held._

Die kleinen schwarzen Federn der dicht zusammengezogenen Brauen des Issner formten eine scharfe Linie über seinen Raubtieraugen. Seine kräftige Stimme dröhnte zu uns herunter.

“Gerole von Hagen. Euch habe ich gesucht.”

Gerole legte den Kopf schief.

“Ich kenne weder Euch noch Euer Begehr. Doch rate ich Euch, handelt nicht unbedacht. Wir sind Anhänger Zoiks des Beständigen. Wir sind Eure Feinde nicht.”

Kräftige Muskeln spannten die goldbronzenen Arme.

“Rah!”, fauchte er uns entgegen, “Ich weiß wer Ihr seid, Gerole. Und ich kenne Euer Ziel. Mein Herr Talbur hat ein Begehr an Euch.”

Eine Reihe Zähne blitzte stolz in der Sonne, die Eckzähne spitz und scharf. Gerole nickte vor sich hin.

“In ihrer Verzweiflung richten die Folger Talburs mehr Schaden an denn Gutes. Nicht zuletzt Euch selbst gegenüber. Ich warne Euch, viel ist im Gange, über das Ihr nicht wisst. Mein Begehr an Euch ist, kehrt um und überdenkt Eure Schritte.”

Der große Issner breitete herausfordernd die Arme aus.

“Mein Begehr ist Gerechtigkeit und Gleichgewicht! Ihr unterdrückt die freien Gläubigen und trickst sie in Zoiks Arme? Fallt Euren Brüdern aus dem Hinterhalt in den Rücken? In der Tat ist Vieles im Gange, von dem Ihr nicht wollt, dass es jemand erfährt.”

“Zoik der Traditionelle hat nichts Falsches getan.”

“Rah! Seid Ihr nicht unterwegs, Relikte Talburs zu rauben? Mehr Gläubige zu täuschen? Werdet Ihr umkehren? Nein? Dann sind unsere Worte gesprochen.”

Er hob seine Waffe und schritt auf Gerole zu.

Alax schwang seine Hände und sammelte magische Energien. Schnell warf ich meinen Packen zu Boden um beide Hände frei zu haben. Hinter mir zogen sich die beiden Frauen mit den Pferden weiter zurück.

 _Klong!_ Ich zuckte zusammen – der Stahl des Templers traf auf den Zweihänder. Eine gewöhnliche Waffe wäre unter der Macht der gesegneten Klinge zersplittert, aber das Holzschwert des Issner offenbarte sich als eine ebenfalls geheiligte Waffe. _Der Issner ist ein echter Templer, mit dem Schutz seines Schirmherrn. Oh, Gerole ist gewandter als gedacht. Respekt._

Sein Gegner allerdings führte seine wuchtige Waffe ebenfalls flink und präzise. Die schwarzen Federn an Kopf, Brauen und Kinn folgen wild umher. Ein Treffer aktivierte einen Schutzspruch, ein gelblicher Schild blitzte um Gerole auf. Sein Gegner taumelte, griff sofort wieder an. Das Schauspiel zog mich in seinen Bann, ich rückte ein Stück näher hinter Alax.

Der Zauberer hatte seine Mächte zu einem Erdstoß geformt. Kleine und mittelgroße Steine zitterten und wackelten vor ihm in der Luft, in einer kurzen Linie zu den Kämpfenden hin. Um ihn herum wirbelte ein niedriger Kreis aus Erde. Noch gab es keine Öffnung, zuzuschlagen, ohne auch Gerole zu treffen. _Aber beide K_ _ämpfer konzentrieren sich voll auf ihr Duell. Selbst mit ihren Segnungen sind sie anfällig für nen magischen Schlag._

_Is nicht t_ _ödlich, aber zusammen mit ner Klinge in der Brust sollte es auch für einen Templer reichen …_

Der Fremde packte seine schwere Waffe unbeirrbar in seinen Pranken, hackte wild auf Gerole ein. Ein Schutzsegen sandte einen Blitz gegen den Issner. Dessen weniger kultivierte, aber nicht minder nützlichen Fetische wehrten den Angriff ab, der Blitzschlag verschwand harmlos im Wald.

Der behände Gerole drängte sein Gegenüber herum, bald würde dieser ein klares Ziel für Alax darstellen.

Unsichtbare Energie knisterte um des Zauberers Finger. Gleich wäre ihm der breite Rücken des Aggressors zugewandt. Langsam hob Alax die Hände.

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß sank mein Dolch tief in seinen Rücken.

Keuchend stieß sein Atem aus, er stolperte einen halben Schritt nach vorne. Die Steine fielen kraftlos zu Boden, der Erdkreis löste sich in einer Staubwolke auf. Ein zweifacher Aufschrei von hinten – schrill von Issa, wütend von Marlen. _Tschuldige Kumpel, aber muss sein._

Mit einem Ruck zog ich meinen Dolch aus Alax heraus. Halb drehte er sich um, ein Gesicht aus Schmerz und Überraschung. Meine eigenen Kräfte erwachten. Die tätowierten Symbole unter meinem Hemd brannten erwartungsvoll, meine Augen leuchteten schwach, grün und blau. _Egal, jetzt oder nie!_ Erneut stieß ich zu. Die schmale Klinge traf direkt auf eine Rippe. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang die Waffe tiefer hinein. Das Heft zitterte in meiner Hand, blanker Stahl schrammte an hartem Knochen entlang. Dem Machtwirker gurgelte der letzte Atem aus der durchbohrten Lunge. Unfähig Luft zu holen sank er auf den Boden, spuckte Blut. Meine lang unterdrückten Sinne triumphierten in Erfolg und Erleichterung. _Geschafft_.

Ich drehte ich mich um, erwartete ein Messer. Aber Marlen, obgleich sie vor Zorn bebte, drängte Issa rückwärts den Pfad hinab.

Auf Geroles Brüllen fuhr ich erneut herum – sein Widersacher hatte die Ablenkung genutzt. Gerole stolperte zurück, blutete aus einem tiefen Schnitt in der Seite, sein Schutzzauber gebrochen.

Doch noch war er nicht geschlagen. Mit der Rückhand parierte er einen Stoß und verschaffte sich Raum. Er packte eine Figur an der Kette um seinen Hals hing und murmelte vor sich hin. Warmes Licht umhüllte seine Hand, breitete sich aus.

Der Issner lachte schallend und spreizte die schwarzen Kopffedern herausfordernd zur Seite. Breitbeinig bot er dem schimmernden Lichtschein die Stirn, riss sich einen Talisman vom Gürtel. Hob ihn hoch, zog seine Hand zurück, der Talisman schwebte vor ihm in der Luft. Erstmals spürte ich das volle Ausmaß der Mächte, die da wirkten. _Gerole hat die heilige Macht Zoiks in dieser Figur gebunden! Wie will der Barbar das kontern?_

Der schwebende Talisman des Issner zerbröckelte unter dem Licht. Die Bruchstücke schwärmten auf Gerole zu. Gnadenlos legten sie sich auf die kleine Figur und dimmten ihr Licht. Bedeckten sie vollständig und erstickten den Schein. Raureif glitzerte auf Geroles Handschuh, der die nun nutzlose Figur umklammerte. Mein Mund hing offen. _Heilige Schei_ _ße!_

Die Rollen nun klar verteilt, unterlief Geroles Abwehr ein weiterer Hieb. Der scharfgezackte Obsidian riss eine klaffende Wunde. Vor meinem Inneren Auge schlug die geweihte Waffe Funken beim Aufprall auf die gesegnete Rüstung. Ich war nicht sicher ob die Funken wirklich waren oder nur in meinem Geiste.

Ein letztes Mal setzte Gerole zum Befreiungsstoß an – zu kraftlos. Ein unvorsichtiger Hieb des Issner löste einen letzten Schutzzauber aus. Eine geisterhafte Fessel kroch in seine Richtung und legte sich um ihn. Der Issner krümmte sich und sprengte sie ab, bevor der geschlagene Gerole einen Vorteil erringen konnte.

Immer noch voller Respekt vor der Stärke des anderen drosch der Templer Talburs mit zwei, drei Schlägen das Schwert aus Geroles schwach gewordener Hand. Der Issner schaute auf den Priester Zoiks herab.

“Gerole von Hagen, ich vergebe Euch.”

So versetzte er dem Templer des Zoik den Todesstoß. Tief atmete ich durch, traute mich einige Schritte in Richtung des bulligen Issner-Templers, den ich im Auftrag des unbekannten Insekts getroffen hatte.

“Kolander.”

***

Schwer am Schnaufen drehte er sich zu mir.

“Kassandra.”

Er suchte etwas hinter mir.

“Wo sind sie? Die Jägerin und die Junge?”, fragte er scharf.

Ich fuhr herum, fand einen leeren Pfad. Mein Mund öffnete sich, klappte wortlos wieder zu. Ich konnte ihm schlecht vorwerfen, nicht auf sie geachtet zu haben – er hatte sich auf den Kampf konzentriert. Sie waren meine Aufgabe gewesen.

“Sie … können nicht weit sein?”, versuchte ich es zaghaft. _Nein, nat_ _ürlich nicht. Sie haben ja nur zwei Pferde. Wie sollen sie da schnell vorankommen._

War er ungehalten, verbarg er es gut hinter seiner Maske unerschütterlicher Überheblichkeit.

“Lass sie. Sie sind nicht wichtig.”

Kolander murmelte ein paar Worte für Gerole und kreuzte dessen Arme über der Brust. _Ein letzter Respekt zwischen den Dienern zweier G_ _ötter?_ Dann schritt er den Pfad hinauf, wo wohl unsere Pferde warteten. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und schaute ein letztes Mal auf den Weg. Besonders traurig war ich nicht über Marlens und Issas entkommen.

_Weniger Blut ist schon in Ordnung._

_Blut_. Beim Anblick des reglosen Alax verzog sich mein Mundwinkel hoffnungsvoll nach oben. _Mal sehen, was unser Magier so bei sich tr_ _ägt._

Ein kurzes Durchwühlen seiner Taschen zeigte, nicht viel. Ein paar unbekannte Münzen - _mein erstes Geld, juhu_ \- ein Messer, mehrere Säckchen mit Kräutern, natürlich ohne Beschriftung. Hatte er etwas Wertvolles besessen, war es noch auf einen der Gäule geladen.

Ich wischte meine Klinge an seinem Gewand ab, verstaute seine Sachen in meinem Packen und stakste hinter Kolander her. Meine Magie war wieder abgeklungen, es blieb eine leichte Übelkeit. Schuldbewusstsein meckerte leise vor sich hin. Doch endlich wich die Anspannung der letzten zwei Tage von mir ab. Frech zwinkerte ich Gerole zu, wie er reglos neben dem Weg lag. _Na, noch Fragen?_

Kolander führte derweil die Pferde hinter einem Gebüsch hervor. Vor zwei Tagen hatte ich den Templer getroffen, so wie vom _Vieh-Das-Aus-B_ _äumen-Steigt_ angekündigt. Sofort hatte er mir gesagt, es würde bald ein Gerole kommen, Prediger des Zoik. Er stünde unserer Sache im Wege, ich solle mich in seine Gruppe schleichen und ihn aushorchen. Jetzt waren mehr Fragen offen als zuvor. Der stolze Templer fügte gleich ein paar neue hinzu.

“Was hast du herausbekommen, Kassandra?”

“Wie Ihr sagtet, dieser Gerole und der Magier sind zusammen gereist. Sie suchten ein Dorf hier oben irgendwo. Ich denke, von da aus wollten sie zu einem dieser _Orte der Macht_. Vielleicht zum selben Relikt wie wir. Aber wenn ich davon geredet hab ham sie sich angeschaut und ausführlich geschwiegen. Ich hätt noch mehr erfahren können. Warum habt Ihr Euch gezeigt?”, verteidigte ich mich mit einer Anklage. Kolander blieb unbeeindruckt.

“Die Jägerin hat mich gesehen. Meine Spuren zumindest. Diese Trampeltiere sind nicht zu verbergen. Ich konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass sie mich bemerken. Aber eine Konfrontation war unvermeidbar, früher oder später.”

 _So, so_. Ich verzog die Mundwinkel. _Das muss ihm entfallen sein. Zwei Tage erschleich ich mir Geroles Vertrauen, denke schon, vielleicht nimmt er mich mit zum Ort der Macht. Und dann das._

“Oy, ich hab gedacht, ich komm weg ohne einen Kampf. Aber scheint, Ihr kanntet Gerole”

Der Templer überraschte mich mit einer offenen, ehrlichen Antwort.

“In der Tat, Kassandra. Gerole von Hagen ist ein bekannter Name. Er handelte nicht allein, das ist sicher. Und er hatte recht. Es ist mehr im Gange als wir wissen. Als die meisten wissen. Das Relikt ist wichtig. Nicht um seiner selbst willen, aber es kann die Leben vieler verändern. Auf die eine oder die andere Art.”

Den Kopf schiefgelegt blinzelte ich gegen die Sonne. _Aha. Sagt mir nicht viel. Is mir auch egal. Ich bin bei Kolander, er f_ _ührt mich zu Asternis. Zusammen holen wir das Relikt, Asternis bringt mich zu meiner Schwester. Ende_. Ich schnallte meine Habe von meinem Pferd, während Kolander weiterredete.

“Gerole war auf derselben Suche wie wir. Seine Ziele gingen entgegen der unseren. Wir mussten ihn aufhalten. Und er war nicht das letzte Hindernis auf unserer Reise, sei dir dessen sicher.”

Umständlich schnallte ich meinen Schwertgurt um die Schulter. Mein Schwert war ein Kendar, eine einschneidige Waffe mit dünner, leicht gebogener Klinge. Ich trug es quer über den Rücken mit dem Griff nach unten. Was das Anlegen schwierig machte. Wie ich meinen Arm über die Schulter reckte, senkte Kolander seine Stimme.

“Haben sie was gemerkt? Das du ein Abissaij bist?”

Meine Augen wurden groß. In der ausholenden Bewegung war mein Ärmel weit hochgerutscht, die Symbole aus Asche und Blut lagen frei. Mir wurde heiß und kalt, wie ich Kolanders Blicke auf meinen Tätowierungen fühlte. _Abissaij? Schei_ _ße! Wie viel weiß er denn?_

Mit glühendem Kopf sicherte ich den Griff an meiner linken Hüfte mit dem kleinen Haken.

“Denk nicht. Ham nix gesehen. Wenn sie was vermutet ham, dann nich genug, um sicher zu sein.”

Mein Magen zog sich zusammen, meine Nackenhärchen kribbelten in spannender Erwartung. Aber wusste er die ganze Wahrheit über meinen Fluch, war es ihm nur ein belustigtes Schnauben wert.

“Tja, zu spät für sie. Ihr Pech.”

 _Puh, das war knapp. Du musst vorsichtiger sein_ , schalt Sarea, _nicht alle reagieren so teilnahmslos_. Ich verdrehte die Augen. _Wir ham das gleiche Ziel, etwas mehr Vertrauen bitte._

Endlich wieder mit griffbereitem Schwert stand ich ratlos vor dem Gaul, den Kolander mir angeboten hatte. Das alte Packtier war breit, groß und bösartig. _Na, dann mal los_. Ich stellte einen Fuß in den Steigbügel. Das Pferd schritt seitwärts. Mit beiden Händen krallte ich mich an der zerrupften Mähne fest und versuchte es erneut. Wieder wich das Vieh zurück. In Gedanken sah ich die letzten Reste meiner sich in Luft auflösenden Geduld.

“Halt gefälligst still!”

Das große Auge verriet nicht, ob das Reittier beabsichtigte, der Anweisung zu folgen. Ich hob einen mahnenden Zeigefinger, zog ihn gerade rechtzeitig zurück. Kolander griff nach dem Zaumzeug und zwang den Kopf des Pferdes nach unten.

“Wo du herkommst werden nicht grad Kunstreiter geboren, nein? Wenn du so an seiner Mähne zerrst, wird er wieder nach dir schnappen, und zwar zurecht. Halt dich am Sattel fest, hier am Knauf. Bleib in seiner Sicht, sonst wird er misstrauisch. Und fuchtle nicht vor seiner Nase rum, hat keiner gern.”

So geduldig es einem Issner möglich war zeigte er mir ein paar Kniffe beim Betreten des Reittieres - _aufsteigen, nennt er es_ \- und wie man es lenken sowie seine Geschwindigkeit regeln konnte. Endlich war ich oben. Während ich versuchte das Pferd zu überzeugen, dass es jetzt losreiten wollte, lenkte der Issner sein eigenes Tier auf den Weg. Wie von alleine folgte mein Gaul dem seinem.

“Ist halt Issner gewohnt. Ist nicht gewohnt, dass niedere Rassen auf ihm sitzen. Und einen unerfahrenen Reiter mag er dreimal nicht. Aber wir haben genug Gelegenheit zum üben. Gestern hatten wir nicht viel Zeit zu reden, Gerole war nur kurz hinter uns. Erzähl, wie kommst du dazu, auf der Suche nach dem Relikt helfen?”

Mein Gesicht von ihm abgewandt schnitt ich eine Grimasse. _Der eine Templer mit Fragen hinter uns, der n_ _ächste neben mir. Immerhin, Kolander gegenüber muss ich nicht ganz so vorsichtig sein_. Sorgfältig breitete ich meine Geschichte aus, welche die unbekannte Kreatur mir aufgetragen hatte.

“Ich bin von einer Akademie geschickt”, begann ich vage. “Ich soll Asternis treffen, ein Priester Talburs. Er sucht was. Mir wurde gesagt, wo wir uns treffen sollen. Da wart Ihr dann auch. Kommen wir bald zu diesem Asternis? Und da ist noch ein Magier, den wir bald treffen?”, überspielte ich seine Fragen mit Gegenfragen. Der Diener Talburs war in mitteilsamer Laune.

“In der Tat. Asternis ist unser aller Auftraggeber. Er hat nicht umsonst eine Akademie um Hilfe gebeten. Ein mächtiges Relikt suchen wir. Dafür reisen wir zusammen. Du, ich, Asternis und der Magier. Letztere zwei stoßen noch zu uns.”

Die Augen zusammengekniffen rollte ich die Seiten meiner Zunge zusammen.

“Und Asternis treffen wir wann?” _Hab dringend mit ihm zu reden. Von wegen, wie und wann er mich zu meiner Schwester bringt. Wie ihm dieses Relikt dabei hilft. Und wie lang der Mist wohl dauert._

“Der Priester Asternis wird zu uns stoßen, sobald es ihm möglich ist”, holte Kolander aus, “Vielleicht schon bald, vielleicht erst später. Er wird behutsam vorgehen. Es wird gefährlich, deshalb müssen wir vorsichtig sein.”

_Au_ _ßer, wir ermorden einen ranghohen Templer eines anderen Gottes. Scheint innerhalb Kolanders Toleranzgrenze zu liegen._

“Sagt, Kolander, was genau ist dieses Relikt?”

“ _Splitter_ ist sein Name. Ein uraltes Relikt, geschlagen aus dem Ewigen Baum. Geführt von den Göttern selbst, zu seiner Zeit. Gesegnet mit höherer Macht, zieht es nun jene an, die Talbur schaden wollen.”

 _Oh. Armer Talbur. Eine Tr_ _äne für den Kleinen_. Ich ignorierte meinen Sarkasmus.

“Aber warum braucht Asternis unsere Hilfe? Kann er als Priester nich einfach an seinen Tempel klopfen und es sich aushändigen lassen?”

“Das Relikt _Splitter_ ist schon seit langer Zeit zerlegt. Es zerbrach im Streit zwischen den Brüdergöttern Zoik und Talbur. Die anderen der Alten Acht nahmen sich seiner an, aber sie konnten sich nur darauf einigen, dass es niemand haben sollte. Beide Teile werden in neutralen _Orten der Macht_ verwahrt.”

Finster zog er seine Federbrauen zu einem ärgerlichen Strich zusammen. “Asternis hat einen Plan, mit _Splitter_ das Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen. Diese Zeiten sind eine Prüfung für alle, nicht nur für Anhänger Talburs. Viele schwimmen mit der Strömung und verraten ihre Brüder.”

Ohne nachzudenken plapperte ich drauf los. “Gerole sagte, Talbur ist im Niedergang und das alle Zoik die Schuld geben, obwohl er-”

“Rah!”, unterbrach mich der Issner, die Federn gesträubt. “Zoik fällt den andern Göttern in den Rücken und stellt sich dann als Retter dar!”

Er fasste mich in seinen Raubtierblick, das ich zurückwich. “Die Kröten des Zurückgebliebenen bemitleiden Talbur, während sie in Wahrheit für seinen Fall verantwortlich sind! _Splitter_ ist nicht gemacht, einem Gott die Oberhand zu geben, sondern das Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen! Was wir auch tun werden! Gerole aber wollte _Splitter_ stehlen, um Zoik weiter im Vorteil zu halten! Das ist der jüngste Beweis für den Verrat Zoiks. Ein Verrat, für den sie teuer bezahlen werden.”

Den Rücken durchgedrückt hielt ich meine Klappe. _In Ordnung. Ruhig, Brauner. Komm wieder runter._ Selbsterhaltung und Vorsicht stimmten dafür, ich solle meine Worte in seiner Gegenwart behutsamer wählen. Aus dem Augenwinkel schätzte ich ihn neu ein, der Irokesen, dazu einige Federbüschel zu wilden Zöpfen gebunden. _Hab geh_ _ört, alle Issner sind auf nem Egotrip. Vorherrschende Rasse auf Ferun, Pfeiler der Zivilisation. Aber er hier? Hat wohl seine Kultur gegen ne Extraportion Stolz eingetauscht. Na ja, der Lieblingsgott verliert seine Gläubigen, ein heiliges Relikt wird bedroht, das haut wohl aufs Gemüt._

Versöhnlich gestikulierte ich mit den Armen, wollte weiter auf seiner guten Seite stehen.

“Nun. Aber wir sind ja auf dem richtigen Weg, ha? Den Magier treffen wir in irgendeiner Stadt? Ist das noch weit?”

Gedankenverloren spielte er an den umgehängten Bändchen und Fetischen, mit denen er sich schmückte.

“Geduld, Kassandra. Wir befinden uns erst am Rande Talahirs, dem Gesegneten Land. Der Magier wartet in der nächsten Stadt, und wer weiß, vielleicht auch Asternis. Aber erst suchen wir dieses Dorf auf, zu dem Gerole wollte. Nach deinen Worten glaubte er, von dort aus zum Ort der Macht zu kommen? Es gibt hier ein Dorf mit einem Portal. Es führt in eine andere Sphäre, dort wo viele Portale zusammenkommen. Wahrscheinlich meinte er dieses. Der Umweg könnte eine Abkürzung darstellen. Wenn wir den ersten Teil Splitters schon bekommen, wäre dies eine enorme Erleichterung auf unserer Reise. Gegen Abend sollten wir eintreffen.”


	4. Durch's Portal

Am Abend desselben Tages rüttelte der Wind an den bunten Büschen und Spitzbäumen auf Ral Kadur. Mit Erwachen des Waldes steigerte sich das Rascheln und Pfeifen zu einer wilden Sinfonie.

Der stark überwucherte Waldboden und die Farne waren bereits in Schatten getaucht. Die Abendröte der von den Wipfeln verschluckten Sonne färbte den Himmel in tief orangenen Schimmer. Die Wolken leuchteten hier in Blau, dort in Lila. Irritiert kniff ich die Augen zusammen.

_Warum leuchtet hier alles so grell?_

Erst zum zweiten Mal war ich auf Ral Kadur, doch die exotische Sphäre mit ihren lebendigen Wäldern und knallig leuchtenden Farben war mir in Erinnerung geblieben. _Ral Kadur. Heimat der Voodoo-J_ _ünger._ Sarea schnaubte. _Die sollen bleiben wo der Regen fault. Wir sind hoffentlich schnell wieder auf Ferun._

Dichtes Unterholz schützte mich vor direkter Sicht. Alleine kauerte ich geduckt am Hang, die Wiese unter mir in fahles Grau getaucht. Ich streckte das Bein aus, lockerte meine Muskeln. Zum wiederholten Mal fummelte ich an meiner zähen Lederweste herum. Den minimalen Schutz bei größtmöglicher Bewegungsfreiheit hatte ich mit zusätzlichen Kettenteilen um Schultern und Brust ergänzt. Dazu trug ich einen breiten Kettenhemdring über der ledernen Hose, ähnlich einem sehr kurzen Rock. Immer wieder zog ich die Riemen fest, vertraute ihnen nicht. Hinter Zweigen und Sträuchern versteckt durchdrang ich die hereinbrechende Nacht.

“Er ist da unten.”

Am frühen Abend hatten wir das Dorf auf Ferun erreicht. Vor etwa einer Stunde war ich aus dem Portal gekommen. Wie von Kolander aufgetragen hatte ich mich zwischen Portal und alter Poststation auf die Lauer gelegt. Niemand war gekommen. Zwischendrin hatte es auf der tropischen Sphäre angefangen zu regnen wie aus Zubern. Jetzt endlich kam jemand den Weg entlang.

_Einer der drei Magier. Ich sp_ _üre seine Macht. Die Dorfbewohner sagten, er käm meist am frühen Abend. Warum ist er so spät? Vielleicht der Regen? Bin selbst durchnässt wie ein Waschbär. Hat zum Glück wieder aufgehört._

Doch das Warten hatte sich gelohnt, da war er. Auf dem Weg zum Portal. Getrennt von den anderen beiden Dienern Zoiks, welche wohl in der alten Poststation warteten.

_Allein im Wald, hier auf Ral Kadur. Das kann gef_ _ährlich sein, he, he._

Abwesend schlug ich nach einer Ranke, welche sich um meinen Knöchel legen wollte. Ließ den Magier nicht aus den Augen. Immer wieder prüfte ich, ob ihm noch jemand folgte. Wohin ihn seine Schritte führten.

“Eilig hat er’s. Vielleicht weil er so spät ist.”

_Wenn er noch ins Dorf will, muss er sich beeilen. Die Sonne geht schon unter. Hm. Wenn er so weiterl_ _äuft …_

Der Trampelpfad war im Abendlicht nur eine Lücke im Meer der Farne und Gräser.

_… Kommt er genau vor mir vorbei! Der Pfad führt direkt am Hang entlang!_

Wie hatte ich das nicht bemerkt? Lautlos verfluchte ich meine Unachtsamkeit. Das ereignislose Warten hatte mich unvorsichtig werden lassen.

Aber hier hinter den Sträuchern, am flachen Hang über ihm, sollte ich ausreichend geschützt sein.

Wagemut und Tatendrang stimmten murmelnd bei, wenig überzeugt. _Sollte. K_ _önnte. Vielleicht._

Betont ruhig atmete ich tief durch, entspannte meine Sinne. Als Abissaij hatte ich nicht nur schnellere Reaktionen, ich spürte auch Lebensfunken in der Umgebung. Das Problem war, konnte ich etwas fühlen, konnte es mich vielleicht auch fühlen. _Darf nicht auffallen. Aber wenn Gerole und Alax meine Kr_ _äfte nicht gespürt ham, dann der hier hoffentlich auch nicht._

Noch zwei Dutzend Meter war er entfernt. Schnell ging er, seine Körperhaltung angespannt. Blickte ruckartig hinter sich, nach links und rechts.

_Er ist au_ _ßer Atem. Ist aufgeregt, nervös. Spürt er mich? Aber dann wäre ich schon ein Häufchen Asche._

Immer näher kam er. Er trug farbenfrohe Gewänder unter seinem Wollmantel. Abwesend murmelte er vor sich hin, redete mit sich selbst. Leise Worte, angespannt herausgepresst, vor der Geräuschkulisse der Natur nicht zu verstehen.

Noch ein Dutzend Schritte, dann wäre er dort, wo mir der Pfad am nächsten lag. Mein feines taktisches Gespür flüsterte aufgeregt, ich könne mit einem kurzen Sprint schnell hinter ihn kommen. Kurz beriet ich mich mit meiner Vorsicht, die sich bereits tief zurückgezogen hatte. Von Geduld weit und breit keine Spur mehr.

 _Wenige Schritte noch_. Jetzt durfte er mich nicht bemerken. Meine Sinne ganz flach atmete ich langsam aus, beruhigte mich. Riskierte einen Blick. Die meisten Sonnenstrahlen erloschen, war sein Gesicht nur ein grauer Fleck.

Meine Hand glitt langsam zum Schwertgriff. Mit der anderen abgestützt wippte ich auf den Fußballen. Mein Herz pochte. Nervosität und Furcht wichen dem Feuer in meinen Adern. Mein Blickfeld verengte sich, meine Tätowierungen brannten. Mühsam versuchte ich ruhig zu bleiben. Kniff meine nun schimmernden Augen zusammen. Noch wenige Herzschläge, dann könne ich den Hang hinab.

_Soll ich leise zwischen den Str_ _äuchern hin und her huschen, hinter ihm? Oder gleich herab stürmen, in vollem Lauf?_

_Nein_ , belehrte mich Sarea, _er wird dich h_ _ören. Du willst ihn überraschen._

Das leuchtete mir ein. Bedacht also, leise um die Büsche und schnell hinter ihn. _Die Klinge an den Hals, auf dass ich aus guter Position mit ihm reden kann. Und ihm die Kehle durchschneiden, wenn er was plant. Auf die Fallranken achten, die hier auf Ral Kadur wachsen._

Da war er – mir am nächsten. Regungslos erstarrte ich zur Salzsäule. Ahnungslos schritt er vorbei. Mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen erhob ich mich aus der Hocke.

_Sch_ _öner Zauberer bist du._

Schlagartig blieb er stehen, ein unverständlicher Ausruf mit halb erhobener Stimme. Blitzartig versank ich hinter dem Busch. Er blickte sich um, links, rechts.

Die Augen weit aufgerissen verschmolz ich mit den dichten Zweigen, panisch wurden gute Ratschläge wild durcheinandergeworfen. _Sofort angreifen! Weglaufen? Nein, hierbleiben! Greif an!_ Ich vergaß sogar zu fluchen.

 _Er hat mich gesp_ _ürt!_ Zu früh hatte ich meine Kräfte frei gelassen, _und jetzt hat er mich!_

Aber keine Welle roher Macht warf mich zurück, kein Blitz riss mich entzwei. Der Zauberer trat vom Weg ab, mir genau entgegengesetzt in die Farne hinein. Den Rücken zu mir, ging er auf einen der hohen Pilze zu.

Verunsichert reckte ich meinen Kopf hervor. _Was gibt es da?_ Er stand einfach vor dem Pilz.

Plötzlich, ein prasselndes Geräusch.

_Oh. M_ _änner._

Als er fertig war, trat er wieder auf den Weg. Hastete weiter. Unmöglich konnte ich mich jetzt noch unauffällig nähern.

_Ist das gerade wirklich passiert? Meine beste, nein, einzige Gelegenheit bisher?_

Auch Sarea klang enttäuscht. _Wehrlos hat er dagestanden, buchst_ _äblich die Hosen unten, und du sitzt tatenlos herum._

_Verflucht! Er soll das Portal nach Ferun nicht erreichen. Er soll es f_ _ür uns öffnen, aber von dieser Seite aus._

_Wenn er bis ins Dorf kommt, bemerkt er Kolander. Dann ist er entweder nur noch beeintr_ _ächtigt am Leben, oder er haut durchs Portal ab. Macht es dicht und warnt seine zwei Kumpel. Dann war’s das mit dem schnellen Weg zu Splitter._ Egal, noch war nichts verloren. Der Pfad schlängelte sich um die Hügel, ich konnte ihm folgen und mit einer Abkürzung vor ihn kommen.

Soweit es ging blieb ich in Sichtweite. Mit einer Hand hielt ich meine Rüstung ruhig. Die hilfreichen Kettenteile gingen einher mit leisem Klirren und Klimpern, dass ich gerade nicht gebrauchen konnte. So hüpfte ich zwischen den Sträuchern den Hang entlang. Bunte Spitzblätter strichen über mein Gesicht, die Stiefel im Dickicht versunken. Meine Augen hielt ich auf die dunkle Form des Magiers gerichtet, bemüht, nicht über eine Fallranke zu stolpern und mich flach auf die Nase zu legen. Eine Frage wurde immer lauter geflüstert. _Warum immer ich?_

Die Antwort – _Kolander_.

Am frühen Abend hatten wir das kleine Dorf auf Ferun erreicht. Durch das Portal könnten wir nach Ral Kadur reisen, von wo uns ein großes Portal an viele Orte bringen könnte. Auch zum Aufbewahrungsort _Splitters_. _K_ _önnte_ , weil es natürlich nicht ging.

Drei Gefolgsleute Zoiks hatten sich auf Ral Kadur eingenistet, nahe dem großen Portal, in einer verlassenen Poststation. Nach Streitigkeiten mit den umliegenden Dörfern hatten die drei Magier die Portale nach Ral Kadur blockiert. Für Kolander ein Beweis, die drei würden auf Gerole warten, der seine dunklen Kräfte natürlich zum Diebstahl _Splitters_ einsetzen wollte. _Ja, nat_ _ürlich. Was auch sonst._

Erfreut hatte Kolander zur Kenntnis genommen, ich traue mir dennoch zu, in die fremde Sphäre zu wechseln. Ausweichend hatte ich etwas von _weil-halt-Abissaij-und-so_ genuschelt. Glücklicherweise hatte er keine weiteren Fragen gestellt. Zu sehr war er beschäftigt gewesen, mir Ratschläge - _Anweisungen_ \- zu geben. Da er zurückbleiben müsse, schicke der tapfere Templer mich. Ich solle von Ral Kadur aus das Portal öffnen, damit er nachkommen könne. _Also den Bann brechen, das Ritual st_ _ören, den Äther entzerren, wassauchimmer. Klar, kein Problem. Wie stellt er sich das vor? Ich leg einfach einen großen Hebel um?_

Ungeduldig hatte er vorgeschlagen, ich könne ja auch mit den drei Folgern Zoiks reden. Solle ihnen von Gerole erzählen, so tun, als sei ich von ihm geschickt worden. Ein paar Einzelheiten unserer kurzen Reise einstreuen, es glaubwürdig machen. Zur Not solle ich sie bedrohen, oder einfach umbringen. Ohne die Magiequelle würde sich die Sperre des Portals wohl auflösen.

 _Sagt er so leicht. Meine Begegnung mit Gerole hat kein so gutes Ende genommen. T_ _äuschen, zwingen oder morden, glaube keine der Möglichkeiten findet bei Geroles Kumpels großen Anklang. Aber oy, sie sind hier unerwünscht und haben alle Aufforderungen, das Gelände zu räumen, grob missachtet. Ich versuch zuerst mit ihnen zu reden. Wenn sie nicht hören, selber schuld_. Moral war für mich etwas, dass man nicht essen konnte. _Ist eh meine letzte Reise, warum sich jetzt noch Gedanken machen?_

Jetzt bog sich der Weg, der Zauberer verschwand hinter den Spitzbäumen und Pilzen. Hechelnd strich ich mir verschwitzte Strähnen aus der Stirn, stakste in großen Schritten den Hügel hinauf. _Querfeldein, und vor ihn kommen. Nach dem Hinterhalt ist vor dem Hinterhalt._

_Soll ihn mit meinen Kr_ _äften finden? Nein. Wenn ich Magie ausstrahle wie ein Leuchtfeuer muss ich ihn nich mehr finden. Er findet mich._

Die letzten Strahlen der knallig orangen Abendsonne endgültig verblasst, versank der Wald in trügerische Schwärze. Tiefhängende, lange Spitzblätter versperrten mir die Sicht, ich drückte mich um dicke Pilzstämme. Mit den letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwand noch etwas anderes – Farben.

Ungläubig hing mein Mund offen, während die Umgebung grauer und grauer wurde. Bäume, Pilze, Waldboden, meine Arme und Kleidung, alles verschwamm zu verwaschenem Grau und Beige.

“Gut – das ist neu.”

Mühsam verdrängte ich die Wunder dieser fremdartigen Sphäre und konzentrierte mich auf meine bevorstehende Aufgabe.

_Der Weg sollte parallel zu mir liegen. Da dr_ _üben. So ungefähr._

Etwas unsicher war ich mir schon. _F_ _ührt er hier entlang? Dort? Irgendwo unterhalb … Wo genau bin ich hergekommen?_

_Ich seh nur d_ _üstere Bäume. Grau in Grau, alles mau._

Langsam wurde es mir zu dumm. _Irgendwo muss dieser verdammte Zauberer doch sein!_

_Soviel zu deiner Geduld._

Ich stakste weiter nach oben. _Erst mal die B_ _öschung rauf für mehr Überblick. Zur Not könnt ich ihm in den Rücken fallen, wenn er grad das Portal benutzt. Wenn ich schnell bin. Oder ich lass ihn einfach nach Ferun. Soll doch Kolander seinen gefiederten Arsch bewegen. Warum muss ich die Drecksarbeit machen?_

Vorsichtig erhob ich mich, dicht an einen efeuumrankten Baumstamm gepresst. Grauschwarzer Wald vor schwarzgrauem Himmel. Vom höchsten Punkt des Hügels blickte ich in den Wald, suchte den Pfad, die Wiese von vorhin.

“Ich hab ihn doch nicht verloren?” _Hab ich?_

Plötzlich explodierten meine Sinne. Gleich darauf ein kleiner Baum, kein Dutzend Armlängen entfernt. Splitter regneten herab. Erschreckt wie ein kleines Häschen warf ich mich klingend und klappernd zu Boden, sprang sogleich wieder auf, kroch panisch den Hang entlang. _Schei_ _ße! Verfluchte Tiefe!_

“Ahh!”

Und wieder, diesmal eine ungezielte Druckwelle. Unter knackenden Ästen und zerbröselnden Blättern rollte sie heran. Kurz strauchelte ich, aber sie war zu ungenau, kam aus zu großer Entfernung. Schweißverklebte Strähnen fielen mir ins Gesicht, die Anwesenheit des Magiers brannte sich in meine Sinne wie ein hellstrahlender Geysir inmitten einer toten Nacht. _Am Waldrand, nahe der Wiese!_ Stoßartig pulsierte heißes Blut durch meine Adern, keuchend pumpten meine Lungen, ein und aus.

Jetzt ein Machtblitz, zischend fraß er sich durch die Luft, verglühte den Sauerstoff auf seinem Weg. Weit von mir entfernt schlug er in einen Riesenpilz, sprengte ihn auseinander. _Er folgt st_ _ürmischen Mächten, schwer zu beherrschen. Ungelenk, unkontrolliert._ Über dem Donnern eines Faltgriffs, der willkürlich zwischen Bäumen, Farnen und Büschen umhersprang und kleine Äste knacken ließ, brüllte er in die Nacht hinaus.

“Was zur Tiefe!?”

Etwas war falsch. Seine Stimme war schrill, überschlug sich, als er unverständliche Worte spie. So eindrucksvoll seine spontane Beschwörung höherer Magie auch war, so wirkungslos und ungezielt verpuffte ihre Wirkung.

_Ist er irr geworden? Sieht er mich nicht? Kann ich es wagen ihn anzugreifen, solange seine Zauber mich nicht finden?_

Verstört lugte ich hinter einem Wacholder hervor. Ein Kugelblitzgewitter von ungeahnter Kraft, allerdings direkt vor ihm entfesselt. In sicherer Entfernung zu mir entluden sich die Blitze, mit zu großer Macht gespeist fraßen sie sich selbst auf, bevor sie Schaden anrichteten.

Dann, jähe Stille. Ich brauchte kurz, um zu begreifen, dass es vorüber war. Das Tal so dunkel als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre. Totenstille, alle Tiere der Nacht verstummt. Nur mein Herz pochte wild als wolle es von selbst weglaufen, die Linien auf meinem Arm brannten. Keine Zauberei mehr, keine hell leuchtende Präsenz, nur die Luft roch nach verbrannter Erde und kokelndem Holz.

Zitternd strich ich meine Haare zurück, wischte über meine schweißnasse Stirn. _Was ist grad passiert? Er ist_ _… weg._

“Was zum …?” _Wie ist das m_ _öglich?_

Eins und eins zusammenzählend musste ich mir eingestehen, er hatte wohl gar nicht gegen mich gekämpft. _Scheinbar ist ihm eine andere Gefahr begegnet – au_ _ßer mir._ Im wild wuchernden Ral Kadur nicht unmöglich.

“Die Voodoo-Priester vielleicht?”

_Aber die leben woanders und Ral Kadur is riesig._

“Oder vielleicht ein Wolf?”

Ich hatte davon gehört, aber keine Ahnung was das war.

_Oder hat sich der feine Herr Templer doch erbarmt mir Gesellschaft zu leisten, irgendwie?_

Nun, scheinbar gab es nur noch zwei Folger Zoiks hier. _Ob das Portal schon nutzbar ist?_ Niemand hatte mir sagen können, wie genau der Durchgang zwischen den Sphären versperrt worden war. _Also weiter zur alten Poststation, zu den anderen beiden. Und selbst nicht sterben. Verdammtes Ral Kadur._

Auf etwas wankenden Knien erhob ich mich und schritt den Hügel herab. Im Moment spürte ich niemanden, traute mich aber auch nicht, weit hinaus zu fühlen. _Ein Tier? Oder doch was andres? Oder hat Kolander irgendwie Hilfe geschickt?_

Unmöglich zu sagen. _Au_ _ßerdem, ist ja nicht so, dass ich Hilfe nötig hab_. Auch diesen Magier hatte ich ja quasi fast besiegt. Unbemerkt, gut vorbereitet, hatte ich ihn genau dagehabt, wo ich ihn wollte. Momente vom Zuschlagen war mir Etwas zuvorgekommen. _Ja, so wird_ _’s Kolander erzählt._

Schließlich war ich wieder unten auf dem Pfad. Da drüben war der Magier gefallen, zu einer Seite lag das Portal, zur anderen ging es zur Poststation. _Nichts weit und breit_. Behutsam spürte ich mit meinen Sinnen hinaus. Keine Magie, keine Lebensfunken. Wer oder was auch immer den Zauberer zerlegt hatte, war nicht mehr hier. Oder nicht zu spüren. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, die Nacht schwarz und undurchdringbar. _Graue B_ _äume, graue Sträucher. Beige schimmernde Riesenpilze._

Ich duckte mich ein wenig tiefer. Zwar stand ich in freiem Feld, nur von niedrigen Farnen umgeben, aber es schien sicherer als hoch erhoben herum zu stehen. Ich spürte – nichts.

_Absolut verflixt gar nix._

War ich alleine?

_Ist dieser Hurensohn noch am Leben?_

Behutsam setzte ich mich in Bewegung, weg vom Ort des Geschehens. _Liegt er dort? Oder da hinten?_ Die Neugier, ob er wirklich von uns gegangen war – und was er wohl Interessantes bei sich trug – wurde knapp von meiner Vorsicht überstimmt. _Nicht, dass er nur drauf wartet, ob ich mich n_ _ähere. Oder was auch immer ihn überwunden hat, noch dort ist. Nein, erst zur Poststation – der Rest ergibt sich_. Entweder ich war wieder alleine, dann müsste ich mir was ausdenken.

Oder die unbekannten Angreifer waren ebenfalls zu den beiden anderen Dienern Zoiks unterwegs.

Dann waren sie entweder Verbündete, was die Arbeit einfacher machte. Oder ich würde warten, bis sie sich gegenseitig umbrachten, und mich in Ruhe um den Rest kümmern. Aus dem Hinterhalt, verstand sich. Zufrieden wiederholte Sarea ihre Lehren.

_Alles eine Abfolge von Gabelungen. Entweder – Oder._

Behutsam hielt ich mich im Schatten der Bäume, haderte voller Selbstmitleid mit meinem Schicksal. _Mein Gl_ _ück, das alles. Portal, Götter, Zauberer. Die ganze Sache. Warum immer ich?_

 _Immerhin, bei der Magie, die er eben freigesetzt hat, war es vielleicht gut, dass ich ihn verpasst hab. Andererseits, ich h_ _ätte das gewiss geschafft. Mit Bravour._ Zweifel und Unsicherheit nagten an dieser Theorie, blieben aber stumm.

Stumm machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Poststation. Die anderen beiden sollten dort sein. _Lassen sie mit sich reden? Aber erst schleich ich mich rein und kundschafte die Lage aus. Vielleicht kann ich sie im Schlaf_ _überraschen? Mit einer Klinge an ihrer Kehle wär die Unterhaltung angenehm einseitig._

Etwas tippte mir auf die Schulter. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr ich herum. Mein gezogenes Kendar schwang abwehrend von links nach rechts, da tippte erneut etwas auf meinen Kopf. _Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Schon wieder?_

Immer mehr Regentropfen fielen herab, groß und kalt. Das wild blühende Ral Kadur war größtenteils von Wasser bedeckt, woran mich die Sphäre scheinbar jede Stunde erneut erinnern wollte. Genervt trabte ich gesenkten Kopfes den Pfad entlang. _Immerhin, die Regentropfen bringen etwas Farbe zur_ _ück in die Sphäre. Alles schimmert bunt._

Eine feuchte und gereizte halbe Stunde später zeichneten sich die Umrisse der Poststation zwischen den Bäumen ab. In meinen aus Langeweile geborenen Tagträumen war ich heroisch durch den Haupteingang geschritten. Begleitet von den Aufschreien meiner Feinde, mal furchterfüllt schrill, mal ehrfürchtig verzweifelt.

Nun saß ich zwischen den Büschen, das unheilvolle Gemäuer an den dunklen Nachthimmel geschmiegt. _Der Hintereingang kommt mir deutlich gelegener vor._

Die Dorfbewohner auf Ferun hatten eine ergreifende Geschichte zu erzählen gewusst, wie ein mächtiger Diener Talburs die Quelle göttlicher Kraft verewigt hatte. Im damals noch dicht bewohnten Ral Kadur als Märtyrer geopfert, hatte er die Präsenz der Sphären manifestiert, aus der sich schließlich die Portale formten. _Oder so_ _ähnlich. Hab nicht genau zugehört._

Wie auch immer, die ehemalige Poststation sollte der Wohnsitz der Folger Zoiks sein. Hier hinten, nahe der gut erhaltenen Packstation, wollte ich mir Zutritt zum Hauptgebäude verschaffen.

Geschäftig sank ich in die Knie und schätzte die Entfernung ab. _Gras und Farne, wenig Deckung_. Mehrere Dutzend Herzschläge, schätzte ich. _Bestimmt. Ungef_ _ähr._

Nach deutlich längerer Zeit auf allen Vieren hielt ich erschöpft inne, meine Arme geschunden und zerkratzt. Fallranken griffen nach mir und wollten sich festhaken. Der Boden stank nach kalter Erde, nasser Wiese und verfaulten Blättern. Ich roch an meinem Ärmel, rümpfte die Nase. _Nicht nur der Boden._

Kurz streckte ich mich und schnaufte tief durch. Mit meinem Dolch kappte ich einige der hartnäckigen Ranken und sank erneut zu Boden, schlich weiter. An der niedrigen Mauer angekommen zog ich mich vorsichtig nach oben und lugte über den Rand. Im fahlen Mondlicht erkannte ich nicht viel, Bänke und ein paar Arbeitsgeräte standen umher. Turm und Haupthaus waren noch intakt.

Der Regen ließ glücklicherweise nach. Durch einen schmalen Riss in der Mauer glitt ich in den Innenhof. Der Schutt vieler vergangener Jahre war Beiseite geräumt, ein kleiner Stall neu errichtet, weiter hinten thronte eine Latrine.

 _Ham sich hier h_ _äuslich eingerichtet_. Das große Postgebäude war doppelstöckig, bestimmt zwei Dutzend Meter freies Gelände lagen zwischen mir und der Hintertür.

Meine Nackenmuskeln angespannt rollte ich die Seiten meiner Zunge, überlegte, was alles schiefgehen konnte. Draußen war niemand, was hieß, alle befanden sich im Haus. _Oder im Schuppen oder dem Stall. Vielleicht im Turm?_

Unmöglich konnte ich die ganze Nacht hier warten. Also rein ins Haus. Vielleicht an der Häuserwand hochklettern, und gleich in den ersten Stock? Gefahr erwartete man für gewöhnlich vom Eingang aus. Der damalige Architekt hatte jedoch auf antike Hochfenster gesetzt, lang und schmal. _Totschick, aber nicht mal ich kann mich da durchquetschen._

Blieb also einzig die Hoftür. Ein sehr offensichtlicher Eingang. War er durch Zauber geschützt? Hatten sie den Boden mit Zoiks Macht gesegnet? Ich wollte mir ein Herz fassen, doch meine Beine weigerten sich. Besser noch ein wenig warten.

Gründlicher als nötig befreite ich mein Bein von einer mitgerissenen Fallranke. _Das Kriechen knapp_ _über dem Boden, meine Muskeln sind noch ganz verspannt, mein Rücken schmerzt_. Wohlbefinden stimmte zu, besser noch kurz ausruhen, schließlich ging es in den Kampf. Auch der kleinste Fehler konnte tödlich sein. Ratlos zupfte ich an meinen nassen Haaren.

Außerdem, was war mit den Mördern des Magiers? War es nicht einfach ein Tier gewesen, kamen sich vielleicht noch hierher. _Sollen sie sich hier rein trauen. Und alle Fallen ausl_ _ösen. Was mischen sie sich in meine Angelegenheiten? Kolanders Drecksarbeit zu machen ist meine Sache._

Sareas lautlose Stimme maulte in meinem Kopf, ich solle endlich hinnemachen. Instinktiv drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite, öffnete den Mund - und klappte ihn wieder zu.

 _Ich muss meine Schwester nicht um Beistand fragen. Die ist nicht da._ Tief atmete ich ein, stieß die Luft wieder aus. _Normal h_ _ätten wir uns jetzt gegenseitig angestachelt. Bis sich die erste traut, rein zu gehen. Um vor der andern nicht feige dazustehn. Vorbei, die Zeit._ Die Zähne fest zusammengebissen wischte ich mir Regentropfen aus den Augen. _Die Zeit kann wiederkommen_ , tröstete mich Sarea. _Du musst nur deinen Arsch bewegen._

Langsam fuhr meine Hand über die nassen Kettenteile an meiner Hüfte. Löste den kleinen Haken meines Kendars. Beruhigend sank das vertraute Gewicht in meine Hand, glitt die dünne, leicht gebogene Klinge heraus. Heißes Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, feuerte mich an. Die eingeritzten Linien aus Asche und Magie glühten auf meiner Haut. Mein Blickfeld verengte sich, die Kontraste der grau-beigen Nacht deutlicher denn zuvor. Meine Augen schimmerten, eines blau, das andere grün. _Los geht_ _’s._

Immer noch vorsichtig, aber zielstrebig stahl ich mich voran. Die Hinterhoftür war nur angelehnt. Kurz verharrte ich, lauschte erwartungsvoll. Ein kurzer, schmaler Gang, kein Lebensfunke. Keine Wachrunen waren zu erkennen, keine Schutzzauber zu spüren. Bevor mich abermals der Tatendrang verließ, schritt ich durch den Spalt, Klinge zuvorderst.


End file.
